Meu Querido Príncipe
by BellaMC
Summary: Enquanto Isabella crescia de forma normal em Londres, Edward era preparado para herdar o trono da Inglaterra. Realidades tão distintas se cruzam na universidade de drews e entre as aulas de medicina e o quarto de Emmett McCarty, melhor amigo de ambos, surge uma amizade sólida, o problema acontece quando sentimentos se cruzam e a realidade deles se colidem.
1. Prólogo

Pov Bella

Os raios de sol que entravam pela cortina e queimavam levemente minha pele, dando aquele formigamento gostoso, ao abrir os olhos me deparei com aquela luz dourada e senti a alegria subir pelo meu corpo abismada com o bom tempo em Londres. O meu ânimo em dias quentes melhorava consideravelmente, afinal, um pouco de vitamina D nessa cidade cinza era um grande prêmio da loteria. Olhei o horário no celular e decidi ir fazer minha higiene o quanto antes para evitar uma ranzinza Alice gritando na porta do banheiro e estragando o meu humor, fazendo com que Charlie, nosso pai, tivesse que intervir.

Meus pais se separaram já fazia alguns pares de anos, no divórcio Charlie acabou com nossa guarda e minha mãe... Bem, minha mãe praticamente esqueceu que tinha filhas e mandava e-mails esporádicos para não nos deixar esquecer da sua existência e essa era a única intenção dela, porque ela só nos atualizava das notícias de sua vida e em hipótese nenhuma perguntava como estávamos. A relação entre Charlie e Renée não era das piores, afinal, se ela não lembrava das filhas, quem dirá do seu ex-marido. A única coisa que importava para ela era sua grife.

\- Isabella Marie Swan você poderia fazer o favor de sair logo desse banheiro? – a voz irritada de Alice encheu meus ouvidos e soltei um suspiro frustrado por não ter conseguido evitar sua voz nasalada.

Acelerei meu banho e não demorou muito para que eu chegasse à mesa e Charlie já se encontrava lá devidamente vestido para mais um dia no escritório. Charlie fez um ótimo trabalho sendo um pai presente na medida do possível, porém, ele nunca deixou sua carreira como advogado de lado e se tornou extremamente bem sucedido ao longo dos anos, sendo seu escritório um dos mais famosos da Grã Bretanha e eu não poderia ter mais orgulho dele.

\- E as cartas das faculdades? – o bigode de Charlie se remexeu enquanto ele tentava soar descontraído e tomava um gole do seu fumegante café.

\- Recebi a da Columbia essa semana – tentei parecer desinteressada, mas acho que fui muito mal sucedida no meu objetivo porque eu já via as pontas do bigode levantando – Fui aceita – praticamente gritei e ele logo veio me parabenizar – Mas, quero ficar no Reino Unido, então vou esperar as últimas cartas chegarem – finalizei após me recompor do surto de alegria

\- E com certeza você vai entrar em todas as universidades possíveis daqui – Alice afirmou, beijando minha bochecha enquanto sentava em seu lugar.

Alice era uma pequena fada irritante que veio ao mundo 1 ano depois de mim, na época Charlie e Renée já não estavam bem e por algum motivo egocêntrico acharam que um filho seria a solução, mesmo tendo uma bebê de em casa, bem... Não foi uma boa solução, mas pelo menos ganhei aquela que seria minha parceira pelos próximos anos de discussões e depois seria meu bote salva vidas durante o divórcio dos nossos pais. Infelizmente iríamos ter que nos afastar por conta da faculdade, ainda faltava um semestre para ela sair do Ensino Médio, com seus cabelos escuros espetados e meio metro de altura, ela era admirada por onde passava, mas segundo a mesma, nenhum menino a merecia.

Não demorou muito para todo mundo se dispersar, Alice foi para escola, assim como Charlie foi para o escritório, e fiquei sem muito o que fazer em casa, fui olhar a caixa do correio, um hábito que peguei nos meses de espera por cartas de aceitação das faculdades, as últimas estavam para chegar e só conseguia pensar no alívio que seria tirar toda essa ansiedade de dentro de mim. _Contas, propagandas, carta da universidade de St. Andrews_. Encarei a carta com as mãos tremendo, parecia que aquele simples pedaço de papel pesava quilos, essa era a mais importante de todas as cartas, sempre sonhei em ir para St. Andrews e agora poderia ter a resposta da minha vida ou a decepção desta, voltei para a casa o mais rápido que pude e logo abri a carta e li aquela frase que mudaria minha vida:

"_É com grande prazer que informamos que a senhorita foi aceita para o curso de medicina na nossa universidade"_

Pov Edward

O cheiro de hospital sempre me incomodou muito, era como se eu revivesse o dia em que minha mãe se foi, mas como príncipe eu tinha uma série de deveres a serem cumpridas e hoje era uma presença no hospital do câncer infantil de Londres junto de minha avó Elizabeth. O título de príncipe não era algo que me agradava muito, o mundo todo estava a espera do menor dos erros para que pudessem falar, mas quando você cresce nessa realidade, se torna algo automático, nunca fácil, somente automático.

Minha mãe morreu em um acidente de carro enquanto era perseguida por alguns paparazzi, na época eu tinha 14 anos e meu irmão, Jasper, havia acabado de completar 12 anos, desde então decidimos nos proteger desses abutres que não agregam em nada em nossa vida, somente mantemos a cordialidade em razão dos nossos títulos. Na época do acidente meus pais passavam por um divórcio, mas mesmo assim Carlisle sofreu muito, porque mesmo o amor tendo acabado, eles ainda eram grandes amigos. Alguns anos depois meu pai se casou novamente com a duquesa Esme e todos esperavam que eu e Jasper fôssemos nos opor, mas a realidade era que estávamos imensamente felizes que Carlisle estava amando de novo, além de Esme ser uma pessoa incrível e que supriu a nossa falta do carinho maternal como ninguém.

\- Então querido, já recebeu suas cartas de admissão? - minha vó perguntou com uma voz calma retirando-me dos meus devaneios e sorri pela sua curiosidade.

\- Ainda não, acredito que devem chegar essa semana – um sorriso que acredito demonstrar toda minha felicidade e nervosismo preencheu meu rosto e ela apertou minha mão suavemente passando-me tranquilidade.

A idéia de poder me sentir com um jovem normal era extremamente tentadora para mim e inusitada ao mesmo tempo, apesar de ter ido para uma escola ainda foi uma destinada a crianças de grande famílias, filhos de diplomatas, de ministros eram os que dividiam a sala comigo, então tentar ir para uma faculdade e vivenciar cem por cento a experiência foi uma decisão que assustou tão meu pai quanto minha avó, mas ambos me apoiaram, principalmente porque eles sabem que preciso disso, em alguns anos serei rei e antes que eu surte, preciso saborear a normalidade. Me imaginei naqueles verdes campos da Universidade de rodeado de amigos enquanto estudávamos sentados na grama em um ensolarado dia de verão e poderia sentir a crescente ansiedade somente com a imagem formada pela minha mente, eu precisava disso, mas o receio de pessoas se aproximarem de mim apenas pelo título era algo que sondava o íntimo do meu ser, mas tentava não deixar que essa sensação predominasse e me impedisse de ir.

Comumente, passar o dia no palácio de Buckingham não era nada interessante, todos estavam absurdamente atarefados e sempre alguém me encontrava para repassar pela milionésima vez quais seriam minhas aparições futuras, na verdade, viver era como uma casa normal, só que havia empregados para todos os lados, chefes de Estado entravam e saiam e claro, era a minha vó, a rainha, e meu pai, o príncipe, que estavam em reuniões com o primeiro ministro para tomarem decisões pelo país*.

\- Senhor Cullen, isso acabou de chegar para o senhor – uma das inúmeras serviçais do palácio falou enquanto adentrava meu quarto com um pequeno envelope em suas mãos e fazia uma leve referência, ato que eu repugnava, mas fui ensinado a desde cedo respeitar as tradições.

Agradeci educadamente segurando para não revirar os olhos com tamanha formalidade e senti meu coração parar uma fração de segundos quando olhei o remetente, foi impossível conter o tremor em minhas mãos bem como o ritmo frenético em que meu coração batia, lá estava, o selo da , estava em minhas mãos a carta que mais almejei durante toda minha vida, era real. Rasguei o envelope de qualquer jeito e comecei a correr meus olhos pelo texto ali contido, o nervosismo corria pelas minhas veias, mesmo eu tendo consciência que dificilmente eu seria recusado, mas aquela sensação tornava tudo mais _normal_, até que encontrei as tão esperadas palavras:

"_É com imenso prazer que viemos por meio desta carta informar que o senhor foi aceito na nossa instituição de ensino. Seja bem vindo"._

_*Na fic a realeza toma decisões pelo país mas,isso não ocorre atualmente, a realeza britânica é de certa forma apenas uma tradição ou apenas uma fachada._


	2. Welcome

Pov Bella

Minha ansiedade era tão absurda que verifiquei novamente minha bagagem, já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes eu havia feito isso, mesmo sabendo que se esquecesse de algo, era possível que eu viesse em casa em um final de semana para buscar, mesmo assim após ter certeza que aparentemente não estava esquecendo nada, terminei de levar as malas e caixas para o carro e parecia que a cada segundo tudo ficava mais real e sentia minha respiração ficando levemente mais pesada. Ainda faltava uma semana para as aulas começarem, mas na matrícula pediram para que os alunos fossem com antecedência para que a adaptação fosse mais tranquila, afinal, o campus era imenso e tentar se situar ao mesmo tempo que corre para chegar na hora da aula, seria impossível.

\- Bella – ouvi o grito de Alice ecoar pela garagem e encolhi-me levemente com o eco que deu – Você já viu quem vai estudar na _e_ no mesmo curso que você? – a animação dela era grande até mesmo para Alice, a garota que surta cada vez que uma marca lança algo novo, e mesmo querendo fingir desinteresse fiquei extremamente curiosa.

\- Não, quem? – questionei tentando parecer casual enquanto terminava de colocar minhas caixas no porta malas da _Land Rover _que Charlie me presentou por ter sido aceita na faculdade.

\- Príncipe Edward Cullen – Alice gritou, assustando-me e pulando de alegria com os olhos tão arregalados de excitação que senti um leve medo da minha irmã.

\- O príncipe? – murmurei chocada enquanto Alice mantinha a expressão maníaca em seu rosto.

Não conseguia acreditar que Edward Cullen, o príncipe, estaria na mesma faculdade que eu, ou melhor, no mesmo curso que eu. Lembro-me de ter vários pôsteres dele colados na minha parede, foi meu grande _crush_ dos anos iniciais da minha adolescência, assim como de todas as garotas do Reino Unido, quem sabe, do mundo. Ele deve ser o homem mais bonito e um dos mais importantes do Reino Unido, seu cabelo sempre levemente despenteado quebrando qualquer protocolo de perfeição, o maxilar tão definido que causa inveja em todos aqueles que precisam fazer harmonização facial pra conseguir um igual e aqueles olhos... Aqueles olhos. De repente um choque de realidade passou pela minha mente rompendo todos os meus devaneios e resquícios de paixão adolescente, ele é o príncipe e estará na minha sala mas não irá passar disso, ele provavelmente será o ser humano mais cobiçado daquela sala, enquanto eu tendo a passar despercebida nos ambiente, então nem amigos seremos e eu estou aqui fantasiando sobre sua imagem, pelo menos poderei dizer em entrevistas de emprego que estudei com o futuro rei da Inglaterra.

\- Você tem que tentar conseguir uma foto pra mim – direcionou-me um olhar mortal e eu comecei a rir.

\- Alice, ele provavelmente vai estar rodeado de seguranças – pontuei e ela revirou os olhos – Você vai ter que se contentar com as fotos dele na internet – dei um sorriso irônico jogando uma almofada que estava no porta mala nela e gargalhei com todos os xingamentos que ela inventou em tão pouco tempo.

\- Você é uma péssima irmã – resmungou enquanto batia o pé porta a fora.

\- Você me ama – gritei e escutei um "vai se fuder" em resposta, fazendo-me rir, _eu sentiria falta dessa anã de jardim._

-x-

O momento de me despedir chegou e eu sentia o meu estômago revirando só de pensar no que estava por vir, seria a etapa mais importante da minha vida, aquele momento que todo mundo sonha de vivenciar o mínimo de liberdade possível. Despedi-me de Alice e meu pai sentindo meu coração apertar de pensar que não verei esses dois dias todo dia, mas era preciso passar por isso. Após muitas lágrimas e promessas de ligação, peguei meu carro e fui em direção à casa da Angêla e Jessica, minhas melhores amigas, que iriam ser minhas parceiras nessa aventura que era a faculdade, porém, estaríamos em cursos diferentes, mas mesmo assim era bom ter um rosto familiar na loucura que é sair de casa.

\- Oi Bellita – Angela e Jessica entraram sorridentes no meu carro e eu não contive o meu próprio sorriso.

\- Ansiosas? – as questionei enquanto voltava a dirigir tentando disfarçar meu próprio nervosismo.

\- Demais – gritaram juntas jogando os braços pra cima me fazendo suspirar aliviada por não ser a única.

\- Acredita que conseguimos ir juntas pra faculdade? – questionei animada lembrando que esse sempre foi nosso sonho e agora se tornava realidade.

\- Não consigo nem acreditar – Ângela exclamou – Tudo passou tão rápido, as vezes ainda acho que somos aquelas menininhas que ficavam sonhando acordadas – sorriu calorosamente no banco do passageiro.

\- Meu Deus, vocês são muito emotivas – Jessica resmungou – Vamos curtir a faculdade até o limite e ainda ganhar um diploma – revirei os olhos discretamente, mas Jessica estava apenas sendo... Jessica.

Angela e Jessica são gêmeas, mas não eram parecidas, para que pudéssemos ir juntas para a faculdade, elas enviaram suas coisas para a faculdade por uma equipe de transportes. Nós éramos amigas desde muito novas, não consigo nem determinar que idade tínhamos quando nos conhecemos, mas lembro claramente delas estarem ao meu lado durante o divórcio dos meus pais, não só do meu, mas como o de Alice também. Nossa amizade era daquelas que contamos tudo umas pras outras, desde futilidades e banalidades do dia a dia, como a primeira vez que tivemos sexo e eu era imensamente grata por tê-las na minha vida.

A viagem foi tranquila e quando chegamos ao campus já passava das 23h00min, como nós ficaríamos no mesmo quarto foi mais fácil subir com todas as minhas caixas e malas, mas não menos cansativo, ficar horas na estrada e ainda ter que desempacotar tudo não era o melhor serviço do mundo, mas eu estava feliz por estar ali. Depois de colocarmos todas as minhas coisas no apartamento de qualquer jeito junto com as coisas das meninas que já estavam aqui fomos dormir porque o dia seguinte seria recheado de organização e desfazer malas.

-x-

Quando acordei passava das 09:00, mas as meninas ainda estavam dormindo e optei por não acordá-las porque eu entendia o cansaço, como não precisava assistir nenhuma aula decidi ir explorar o campus para começar a me familiarizar com os ambientes, porque o pouco que vi nas minhas pesquisas sobre e o que vi muito mal na escuridão na noite anterior, o campus é gigante e quanto antes me situar, mais fácil seria. Fiz minha higiene matinal, coloquei uma roupa bem casual, calça jeans, camiseta e all star eram suficientes para eu cumprir meu objetivo de conhecer a área.

Já estava andando a algum tempo quando percebi um tumulto na entrada principal e senti minha curiosidade atiçar, então decidir ir lá ver o que estava acontecendo já que não tinha nada para fazer. Depois de me enfiar entre várias pessoas, ouvir muitos xingamentos e sentir alguns empurrões consegui chegar até uma espécie de grade prateada e quando levantei meu olhar os vi, o príncipe Edward e o rei Carlisle estavam ali com todo seu porte real, sua beleza inexplicável e uma elegância que me deixou de queixo caído. Meu coração falhou uma batida só de ficar a alguns metros de distância deles, ambos eram ainda mais bonitos pessoalmente, mas Edward era algo que jamais conseguirei colocar em palavras coerentes, agora eu conseguia entender ainda mais o fascínio do mundo por eles. Por algum motivo inexplicável minhas bochechas esquentaram e sabia que estava corada e me senti uma idiota por estar naquela posição, eu era uma em milhares, e acredite quando digo, milhares de alunos que os admiravam e ainda me rebaixava a humilhação de ficar corada por pessoas famosas.

Rapidamente sai dali sentindo-me extremamente idiota e sem graça e fui me distrair vendo o resto daquele que seria meu lar por mais cinco anos, meu Deus... Meu lar. O campus era estonteante, a grama mesmo no outono parecia extremamente convidativa e decidi sentar um pouco recostada em uma árvore e ficar admirando a paisagem, todas as árvores estavam em tons amarelos e alaranjados típicos do outono, o vento gelado batia contra minha pele e ao invés de arder, era uma brisa gostosa e fechei os olhos deixando-me aproveitar aquele momento.

Após algum tempo, decidi procurar a secretaria para realizar logo a parte burocrática de pegar meu horário, regularizar qualquer papelada que estivesse em falta e tirar algumas dúvidas pontuais que fiquei após minha saga de explorar o campus. Demorei um pouco para encontrar a secretaria da faculdade, mas depois de andar igual uma barata tonta e dar de cara com várias portas erradas, cheguei no local certo e me deparei com uma doce senhora de mais ou menos uns 70 que, apesar da expressão cansada em sua face, ostentava um caloroso sorriso que me dava vontade de apertá-la.

\- Olá querida – seu tom de voz era baixo e me passou uma calma instantânea, fazendo-me abrir um sorriso espontaneamente.

\- Olá, gostaria de saber se já posso pegar meu horário – questionei educadamente e logo ela me deu uma resposta positiva e em seguida ela se encaminhou até uma salinha para pegar toda a papelada.

Ela já estava demorando um pouco e logo fui ficando entediante e comecei a bater a ponta das minhas unhas no balcão de madeira e prestei atenção na decoração do local, não era um ambiente muito grande, o balcão ficava a poucos passos da porta e nesse espaço entre um e outro havia algumas cadeiras para esperar, por trás deste estava uma mesa com um computador moderno e por fim, havia uma estante recheada de papéis e livros, ao lado desta estava a porta para a sala anexa e para tentar modernizar ou dar uma aparência de decorado, não sei bem qual era a intenção, tinha vários vasos de planta espalhados. Fui tirada da minha análise nada minuciosa pelo barulho daquele sininho irritante que tinha na porta avisando que havia chegado alguém, como a minha curiosidade era extremamente aguçada e nada sútil virei para ver quem era, tentando disfarçar o que estava fazendo, e quase morri do coração com o susto que tomei, tenho certeza que naquele momento meus olhos estavam levemente arregalados e na minha testa estava escrito "louca", na minha frente estava nada mais, nada menos que o rei Carlisle e o príncipe Edward e eles conseguiam ser ainda mais bonitos em um espaço tão pequeno.

\- A senhorita trabalha aqui? – quando se é um britânico, a voz de todos os membros da realeza se torna comum para gente, mas escutá-la tão de perto era um tanto quanto surreal, parecia mais potente, soava até um pouco autoritária mesmo com ele sendo extremamente educado.

\- Ér... Não – consegui murmurar com certa dificuldade e xinguei-me por ser tão idiota, primeiro eu coro só de vê-los e depois reajo como se tivessem alguns neurônios faltando no meu cérebro.

Antes que Carlisle pudesse dizer algo, a senhora – que descobri se chamar Mary – voltou com meus horários, e pude respirar aliviada por ter alguém para me distrair da minha patética resposta para um dos chefes de Estado do país, e me explicou o mapa da escola, sem parecer afetada pela presença dos dois sangue azul que dominavam o ambiente e fiquei abismada que ela não demonstrou nem mesmo preferência, atendeu-me primeiro e só depois de tudo resolvido comigo que foi atender a realeza.

Apressei-me a sair daquela minúscula sala e me sentia totalmente desorientada e envergonhada, os dois homens de maior poder do Reino Unido ficaram no mesmo local que eu por 10 min e agi como uma completa idiota, devem estar pensando coisas horríveis sobre mim. _Ah, quem eu quero enganar_, eles provavelmente esqueceram de mim dois segundos depois que sai da sala, eles têm assuntos mais importantes a tratar do que comentar sobre a aluna louca da St Andrews. Meu celular vibrou no meu bolso e era uma mensagem da Jéssica perguntando a onde eu estava, considerei responde-la, mas percebi que onde estava era próximo do nosso apartamento e acabei decidindo não responder.

\- Não acredito que você fez papel de idiota perto do príncipe – Jéssica gritou depois que terminei de lhe contar do meu encontro desastroso com Edward e Carlisle Cullen – Edward Cullen ficou no mesmo ambiente que você e não conseguiu colocar o cérebro no lugar o suficiente para agir como um ser racional?

Angela apenas ria do ataque, desnecessário, que a irmã estava dando enquanto eu tentava explicar como a simples presença dos dois é capaz de deixar qualquer pessoa desorientada, mas parecia que de nada adiantava porque Jéssica continuava a gritar comigo como se eu tivesse feito algo muito ruim e aquilo começou a me irritar, o que ela acha que aconteceria se eu tivesse agido diferente perto deles?

\- Chega – esbravejei – Não quero mais falar sobre isso. Eu não tinha obrigação nenhuma de ficar bajulando o príncipe e se eu agi como uma idiota, o problema é meu – Jéssica se assustou com a minha atitude já que faço o tipo de pessoa que coloca panos quentes na situação e raramente esbravejo dessa forma.

\- Desculpa – Jess murmurou mesmo sem mostrar nenhum arrependimento e apenas rolei os olhos e fui para o meu quarto.

\- Então, querem pizza? – Ângela tentou mudar o clima do ambiente e eu só concordei com a cabeça.

Quando a pizza chegou o clima já estava mais ameno e nos enrolamos em um edredom e ligamos uma série aleatória no notebook. A personalidade da Jessica sempre foi um tanto sarcástica e controladora, mas ela nunca havia me tratado como hoje com tanto desrespeito e no fundo, o fato da Ângela ter rido da situação me incomodou um pouco, mas espaireci e decidi focar nas partes boas do nosso dia, afinal, éramos amigos a anos e não valia a pena discutir por algo tão pequeno.

\- Estou feliz por estar aqui com vocês – declarei e as duas me abraçaram apertado.

\- Que venham os melhores anos da nossa vida – Ângela exclamou e Jessica concordou

-x-

É hoje, primeiro dia de aula, minhas mãos tremiam, não conseguia respirar direito e juro que senti uma gota de suor escorrendo pela minha testa, mas todas essas sensações não eram ruins, era quase como uma antecipação do que viria e talvez pelo significado dessas reações no meu corpo foi até gostoso senti-las, olhei meu horário e o mapa do campus mais uma vez e agradeci quando percebi que a aula era em um prédio que eu já sabia onde ficava pelas minhas andanças ao longo da semana.

Ao longo dos dias no campus não vi mais Edward e assustei quando percebi que eu realmente estava procurando-o, depois de achar absurdamente ridículo o que eu estava fazendo, desencanei de toda a coisa sobre a realeza e fui desbravar o campus, descobri onde ficava o majestoso prédio da biblioteca e é preciso usar uma palavra tão longa pra descrevê-la, porque era sem palavras o tamanho e a beleza daquele lugar, provei a comida de alguns restaurantes e cafés próximos e já tinha uma pequena lista de favoritos e claro, contei tudo para Alice em nossas conversas via FaceTime e quando foi a vez de mencionar meu encontro desastroso com a realeza, minha irmã só riu da minha situação e disse que não esperava menos de mim._ Ridícula._

Não demorou muito para eu chegar na aula de Anatomia Humana e encontrei a sala vazia por ter chego cedo demais, mas ocupei-me em organizar minhas coisas na mesa e controlar a ansiedade porque juro que meu coração parecia que ia sair do peito, não demorou muito para os alunos chegarem e logo um monstro de músculos sentou ao meu lado, ele seria meu parceiro de aulas, logo ele se apresentou como Emmett McCarty e embaixo da pilha de massa muscular estava um cara muito gentil, com suas covinhas, cabelo preto levemente encaracolado e olhos desnecessariamente azuis era fácil conversar com ele, logo acabei descobrindo que ele era colega de apartamento de Edward e senti aquela sensação esquisita toda vez que pensava no príncipe e me odiava cada vez mais por isso.

\- Colega de apartamento do príncipe... Uau – murmurei sem saber muito o que dizer.

\- Não tem nada demais pra falar a verdade, Edward é um cara bem comum – Emmett comentou casualmente enquanto copiava o que o professor passava no quadro e eu só o encarei chocada, tenho certeza que meu queixo até caiu um pouco.

\- Você quer que eu acredite mesmo nisso? – olhei abismada para ele que soltou uma risada gostosa.

\- As aparências enganam, pequena – cutucou-me com o cotovelo.

\- Ei, eu tenho 1,65 – resmunguei fazendo-o rir.

Acabei decidindo encerrar o assunto antes que eu passasse vergonha de novo e comecei a prestar atenção na aula, quase pulando de alegria na cadeira por estar ali. Entre aulas, horas de estudos e passeios pelo campus a semana acabou passando extremamente rápida e a cada dia eu ficava mais apaixonada pela faculdade e mais certa da escolha de curso que fiz. Já era sábado e hoje teria uma festa, a minha primeira festa de universitária, e eu não via a hora de poder dançar até esquecer todo o cansaço da semana, porque eu disse que amo meu curso, mas não disse que amo a vida de universitária.

Chegamos na casa de irmandade em que a festa acontecia e o som era muito alto, além do espaço não ser grande o suficiente para aquele tanto de gente, então as pessoas estavam bem juntas algumas até juntas demais, se é que me entende. Não demorou muito para Jéssica e Angela sumirem no meio da multidão e mesmo querendo me sentir extremamente decepcionada pela atitude delas, tinha que admitir pra mim mesma que elas eram assim, então só me preocupei em achar algum canto qualquer em que eu conseguisse ao mesmo respirar. Alguém acenou para mim e pelo tamanho dos músculos imaginei que fosse Emmett e sem pensar duas vezes corri para o abraço dele, nessa semana nos tornamos muito próximos, ele é o tipo de pessoa que cativa no primeiro segundo e eu adorava que meu primeiro amigo na faculdade fosse alguém tão incrível.

\- Sozinha na festa, pequena? – questionou enquanto me arrastava para que fossemos pegar uma bebida.

\- Quem mandou não ser interessante – brinquei, mas ele logo me olhou com uma expressão nada agradável. Emmett odiava quando eu falava mal de mim mesma.

\- Swan você não se vê como deveria – encarou-me sério. – Há pelo menos meia dúzia de homens te encarando nesse momento. – olhei ao redor rapidamente e vi apenas um rapaz me encarando resultando em duas bochechas vermelhas.

\- McCarty não é fácil superar uma vida de inseguranças – dei de ombros levantando o copo em direção à ele para brindarmos.

\- Então nós temos pelo menos 5 anos para trabalhar nisso – piscou pra mim e não consegui conter o sorriso.

Estávamos bebendo algo chamado de _caipirinha_, segundo Emmett era uma bebida brasileira e tinha na festa porque uma das garotas da irmandade era brasileira, apesar de eu não ser muito fã de bebida, devo admitir que gostei da mistura de gosto adocicado e cítrico, mas eu precisava tomar cuidado para não errar a dose, porque Bella bêbada não era algo interessante de se presenciar.

\- Vou te apresentar um amigo meu – Emmett anunciou beijando minha bochecha e saiu correndo sem me dar tempo de responder.

\- Isabella Marie Swan – ouvi os berros de Jéssica ao longe e me virei em direção de onde vinha o som – Você sumiu sua doida. Enfim, estou com sono e como você é a única com carro... Vamos embora – nem tive chance de reagir já que ela era consideravelmente mais forte que eu e fui arrastada pra fora da festa por uma egocêntrica Jéssica.

\- Cadê a Ângela? – estranhei quando ela continuava me puxando sozinha.

\- Ela conheceu um cara e acho que vai tirar as teias da vagina dela – comentou e percebi que ela estava levemente alterada pelo álcool – Nem parece que é minha irmã – revirou os olhos e suspirei pesado.

\- Você não deveria falar assim da sua irmã – murmurei entrando no carro.

\- Bella, você precisa deixar de ser tão puritana – contra argumentou colocando o cinto de segurança – As pessoas transam e não precisa ter sentimento para isso, as vezes é bom dar uma aliviada sem ser com um vibrador, você com certeza está precisando – depois dessa decidi calar minha boca antes que acabássemos discutindo, respirei fundo e repeti o mantra_ "ela está bêbada, não a leve a sério"._

Jéssica é uma amiga maravilhosa, mas esses surtos de egocentrismo dela me cansavam, as coisas sempre precisam ser do jeito dela, na hora que ela quiser e bom, só resta às pessoas aceitarem e realizarem os seus desejos, não demorou muito pra chegarmos em casa e me arrastei para o quarto, foi quando lembrei que Emmett queria me apresentar a alguém, droga, não deveria ter cedido à Jéssica, pensei em mandar uma mensagem para ele mas sentia as pálpebras sucumbirem ao cansaço... Ah, depois falo com ele.

Pov Terceira Pessoa

O grande rapaz se sentia animado por dentro por apresentar seus dois amigos de faculdade, quem sabe poderiam sair juntos igual naquelas séries de TV, o orgulho o consumia enquanto puxava seu importante amigo pela festa e todos os olhavam, mas não pense errado dele, o orgulho dele não era por quem o amigo é, mas sim porque todos os olhavam, _um homem tem que ter um pouco de ego_, pensou brincalhão. Chegou no local em que havia deixado a amiga e sentiu sua animação cair quando encontrou o local sem ninguém, olhou para os lados mas nem sinal da cabeleira castanha da amiga.

\- Cadê ela? – o ruivo, mais conhecido como o príncipe da Grã Bretanha, questionou o companheiro de quarto com decepção.

Após passar uma longa semana escutando Emmett se vangloriar sobre a amiga maravilhosa que havia conhecido na aula de Anatomia Humana, Edward seria hipócrita em dizer que não se sentia absurdamente curioso para conhecer a garota que roubou a atenção do seu colega de quarto, principalmente quando ele fazia questão de reforçar que eles se dariam muito bem.

\- Ela tava aqui – Emmett coçou a cabeça frustrado querendo saber onde estava a amiga.

Infelizmente não foi naquela noite que Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen se encontraram, mas esse é apenas o começo da história dos dois e não demorará para que seus caminhos se cruzem e irão romper uma tradição de anos, afinal a plebe e a realeza não precisam viver mundos distintos.


	3. Nothing is How You Expect

Pov Bella

Dois meses havia se passado desde o início das aulas e as coisas estavam ficando um pouco esquisitas, minha amizade de anos parecia que não era o que eu sempre imaginei, Angêla e Jessica começaram a sair com dois garotos que conheceram do curso de engenharia civil e no começo fiquei feliz pelas minhas amigas que estavam começando a curtir a vida universitária, mas depois de um certo tempo comecei a perceber que eu passava cada vez mais tempo sozinha e quando as chamava pra sair, elas sempre diziam que não tinham tempo. O único que me sobrou foi Emmett, mas tava pra existir alguém que saísse mais que ele. Todo dia que tínhamos aula juntos eu descobria uma história nova dele, queria saber como ele descobre tantas festas, depois daquela festa não sai mais e tentei descobrir quem Emmett queria me apresentar, mas ele se recusava a dizer.

\- Sério Emmett, me conta logo quem é – resmunguei deitando na grama e sentindo a vitamina D entrando na minha pele.

\- Deixa de ser curiosa – riu de maneira escandalosa se colocando ao meu lado – Se eu te contar vai perder toda a graça, quero ver sua cara na hora – apertou minha bochecha e estalei um tapa em seu braço.

\- Você é ridículo – bufei de olhos fechados e logo o senti me empurrando fazendo-me rolar na grama – Te odeio – sentei limpando o meu casaco que ficou cheio de folha.

\- Você não vive sem mim – declarou e recebeu apenas um dedo do meio, fazendo-o rir alto atraindo atenção de algumas pessoas que passavam.

Era sábado à noite e estava sozinha no meu quarto como de praxe e era nesse momento que eu sentia mais falta de casa, só queria que Alice estivesse aqui para vermos vídeos de fofoca na internet, mas a minha realidade era assistir _F.R.I.E.N.D.S _sozinha pela milionésima vez e me enchendo de doces para tentar esquecer a situação bost em que eu me encontro, já não tinha noção nenhuma de que horas eram quando escutei três batidas na porta. Suspirei imaginando que uma das meninas tinha esquecido a chave de novo, fui atender a porta me arrastando de preguiça e tomei um susto encontrando Emmett encostado no batente da porta.

\- O que você quer? – questionei voltando para o meu quarto enquanto ele trancava a porta e me seguia.

\- O pai do Edward veio visitar e eu não quero atrapalhar os dois – comentou casualmente sentando do meu lado e aproveitou para roubar um dos meus pacotes de _M&M _recebendo um olhar assassino.

\- E você fala isso com a maior simplicidade do mundo, né querido?– ironizei mordendo um pedaço da minha barra de chocolate enquanto o encarava. Para mim ainda era a coisa mais esquisita do mundo quando o Emmett falava do _princípe_ com tanta naturalidade.

\- Bellita, pode não parecer, mas o Edward é um dos caras mais simples que já conheci, assim como o pai dele – deu de ombros e eu o encarei perplexa, com certeza de queixo caído, arrancando risadas dele.

\- Minha experiência com nenhum dos dois foi boa – lembrei do desastre do meu primeiro dia no campus e Emmett gargalhou alto.

\- Essa é sem dúvida nenhuma minha história favorita, você deveria me lembrar mais dela – falou entre risos e eu não consegui conter a risada.

Em determinado momento Emmett enjoou de assistir Friends, como se isso fosse possível, e declarou que sábado a noite pede filme de terror e mesmo sobre meus protestos ele colocou para assistirmos e cada vez que aquela música maldita tocava, sentia meu coração se recolher de medo e já me preparava para o susto, por que eu concordei com essa merda mesmo? _Ah verdade, eu não concordei_. Durante as duas horas de filme xinguei o Emmett tanto mentalmente como verbalmente.

\- Deixa de ser mole – ele rolou os olhos em determinado momento mas seu tom era brincalhão.

Emmett era o irmão que nunca tive, crescer com Alice foi uma experiência incrível já que ela era quase minha irmã gêmea, mas sempre tive curiosidade de como era ter um irmão, daqueles protetores que arrumaria briga com os idiotas que puxavam minhas tranças na escola quando eu era pequena e agora eu finalmente tinha conseguido esse irmão e no lugar mais improvável possível.

\- Então Bellita, já vou indo, Carlisle já deve ter ido embora e está ficando muito tarde – declarou se levantando, depositou um beijo na minha bochecha e foi embora.

Novamente estava sozinha no dormitório, mas dessa vez a sensação de solidão não estava tão presente na minha mente, a energia do Emmett era o suficiente para deixar qualquer pessoa animada. Coloquei um programa aleatório para assistir e tentei prestar atenção para me distrair do filme ridículo que Emmett me fez assistir enquanto as meninas não chegavam. Já passava das duas da manhã quando desisti de esperar a Angela e a Jessica e decidi ir dormir, precisava repor as energias que a faculdade sugava de mim antes que segunda feira chegasse, mas pouco depois de deitar minha mente vagou para aquela atrocidade que Emmett me fez assistir e então comecei a ouvir uns barulhos estranhos me fazendo tremer dos pés à cabeça, _eu to muito ferrada. _Mandei mensagem para Jessica perguntando quando chegariam e ela prontamente respondeu que dormiriam fora, _de novo_. Agora eu estou _realmente_ muito ferrada.

Não havia condições de ficar naquele apartamento a noite toda sozinha, no meio da noite eu iria surtar, pensei ligar para Emmett mas lembrei que o idiota desliga o celular quando vai dormir e pela hora, ele com certeza estaria dormindo ou em uma festa, o que diminui ainda mais minhas chances de falar com ele. Eu podia ir para o quarto dele, o que significa que terei que andar pelo campus a noite, depois de assistir um filme de terror em que o assassino mata universitários, escutei mais um barulho e não tinha condições de continuar ali. Peguei meu cobertor, meu travesseiro e meu celular e sem pensar muito para não correr o risco de desistr e sai correndo pelo campus de pijama.

\- Se eu morrer aqui a culpa vai ser do Emmett – murmurei andando encolhida pelos corredores e quase chorando de medo.

O dormitório dele não ficava muito longe do meu, mas era o suficiente para fazer meu coração disparar de medo. Nunca fui conhecida por ser muito corajosa, mas eu tinha meus momentos de achar que aguentava a situação e infelizmente cai numa dessa hoje, provavelmente foi a vontade de agradar ao Emmett pra não ficar sozinha, mas puta merda, eu tinha mesmo que ter aceitado assistir um filme de terror? Quando avistei a porta dele quase chorei de alívio, estive aqui somente uma vez, mas tinha o caminho decorado na minha cabeça e agradeci por isso.

\- Emmett, abre aqui – bati com força na porta e gritei sem me importar muito se os vizinhos escutariam, _eu tava com medo caralho._

\- Ta louca? – Emmett abriu a porta subitamente irritado e com a cara amassada.

\- Não, mas eu preciso dormir aqui – dei de ombros e ele me olhou como se tivesse nascido mais uma cabeça em mim.

Expliquei para ele _educadamente_ para ele o que eu estava fazendo em sua porta e depois dele gargalhar muito da minha cara e eu jurar que o mataria ali mesmo, ele me deixou entrar. Só estive aqui uma vez para buscarmos o notebook dele para aula e não tive muito tempo de prestar atenção, era um dormitório um pouco maior que o meu, havia vários pôsteres colados em uma parede e a maior parte do quarto era branca, mas havia uma parede preta que combinava com o ambiente, duas escrivaninhas ficavam em cantos distintos do quarto e havia duas camas e em uma delas Edward encontrava-se sentado me olhando com curiosidade e eu gelei por dentro, Edward estava aqui, o príncipe está aqui e eu me encontro de pantufas rosa, moletom e com certeza com a cara inchada das lágrimas de medo que derrubei no caminho e o mais importante de tudo: eu praticamente invadi o quarto dele,_ puta merda._

\- Cara, a Bella pode dormir aqui essa noite? A idiota esta com medo e não consegue dormir sozinha – Emmett coçou a nuca enquanto perguntava.

No momento em que eu percebi que Edward Cullen estava ali comecei a me xingar mentalmente por ter causado aquele desconforto pro Emmett, deveria ter ficado no meu quarto mesmo com medo, poderia ter ligado para Alice e a feito ficar acordada de madrugada comigo pra me distrair, afinal, ela é minha irmã mais nova e é pra isso que servem irmãs mais novas, talvez eu devesse dar uma desculpa qualquer e tentar reverter a situação.

\- Claro – a voz suave e firme do Edward ecoou pelo quarto no momento em que criava a desculpa perfeita - Mas de que a bela senhorita está com medo? – Edward abriu um sorriso torto que fez o meu pequeno coração acelerar, ele era absurdamente encantador e eu sentia que meu cérebro naquele momento parou de funcionar.

\- Do Emmett – murmurei desorientada – Quer dizer, do filme que o Emmett me fez assistir – _parabéns Isabella, mais uma pra cota de vergonhas_, escutei Emmett tentar segurar uma risada e tenho certeza que ele pensou o mesmo que eu.

\- Terror? – Edward questionou e logo riu levemente quando eu acenei confirmando sua dúvida.

\- Tá tudo muito bom, tá tudo muito bem, mas não temos espaço pra você dormir aqui – Emmett constatou e logo me preparei para colocar minha desculpa em prática – Então eu vou lá na área comum* ver se encontro algum colchão sobrando.

Emmett não deu tempo para que eu pedisse desculpas e falasse que não queria incomodar, porque logo ele saiu do quarto e me deixou sozinha com Edward. Eu não tinha ideia de como agir perto dele e sinceramente, depois de todas as vergonhas que passei, o mais sábio a fazer era calar minha boca e abaixar a cabeça enquanto meu amigo não chega, porque era bem possível que eu falasse mais uma idiotice nos próximos dois segundos, então respirei fundo e fingi admirar alguma coisa em uma das escrivaninhas.

\- Então você é a famosa Isabella? – Edward cortou o silêncio e senti meu corpo pular um pouco de susto, fazendo o rir brevemente, mas fingi não ouvir e o direcionei um olhar desentendido – Emmett fala bastante de você, na verdade ele até tentou me apresentar pra você na festa da irmandade*² mas não conseguimos te encontrar – _então era ele, idiota do Emmett podia ter me contado._

\- Era você? – minha voz aumentou uma oitava o que acabou assustando-o e senti minhas bochechas corarem.

\- Acho que sim – respondeu divertido com um sorriso brincando nos lábios e eu acabei retribuindo.

\- Desculpa o susto é porque desde a festa tento fazer Emmett me contar pra quem ele queria me apresentar e o idiota se recusa a responder – rolei os olhos e Edward jogou a cabeça para trás rindo.

Foi então que realmente prestei atenção nele, seu cabelo estava totalmente bagunçado, diferente de quando ele sai em evento oficiais da realeza, havia uma sombra de barba por fazer em seu rosto, que estava levemente amassado por ter sido subitamente acordado e estava com uma calça de moletom e regata branca, ele parecia mais bonito assim do que quando está de terno em eventos reais, assim ele parecia mais... real. A conversa com Edward fluía naturalmente e finalmente entendi todas as vezes que Emmett insistiu na simplicidade do amigo, porque era a mais pura verdade, em poucos minutos de conversa o título de nobreza dele era totalmente esquecido e ficava somente a imagem gentil dele.

\- Agora vamos dormir, por favor – Emmett implorou após arrumar a minha "cama" com um colchão que achou perdido.

Suspirei aliviada de que não teria que dormir sozinha e já estava indo em direção ao colchão quando Edward me parou afirmando que não deixaria nenhuma dama dormir no chão, fiquei encarando-o embasbacada e antes que percebesse ele já acomodava o seu travesseiro, tentei contra argumentar, mas ele não me deu ouvidos e acabei cedendo. Apesar de usar meu travesseiro e meu cobertor, a cama ainda tinha o cheiro era amadeirado mas ao mesmo tempo parecia doce, era um cheiro confortável e me aconcheguei na cama e logo cai no sono. Na manhã seguinte precisei despertei mais cedo que os meninos e aproveitei para sair do dormitório sem que ninguém me visse, pulei a cama improvisada de Edward e vi os dois dormindo e sorri de canto vendo o quão diferente eles eram, peguei meu travesseiro, cobertor e celular e sai discretamente do quarto.

O campus não estava vazio, mas também não estava lotado o suficiente para me fazer sentir vergonha das minhas roupas, o trajeto pareceu mais rápido que na noite anterior, mas certeza que foi porque eu não estava me tremendo de medo. Deixei minhas coisas na minha cama e fui fazer minha higiene matinal, me arrumei casualmente peguei minha mochila e fui até uma das várias cafeterias do campus para poder tomar meu café. Nem Jessica e nem Angela haviam chegado ainda e cheguei a conclusão que não iria mais correr atrás das duas, na hora que elas quisessem, elas apareceriam.

Fui caminhando pelo campus sem muita pressa, comecei a listar na minha cabeça os meus lugares favoritos e acabei decidindo ir à _Sweet November, _nas minhas andanças pelo campus na primeira semana, descobri esse café e fiquei apaixonada pelo chocolate quente e todas as outras comidas do cardápio, tudo era incrível e tinha um quê de comida caseira que me cativou na primeira garfada. Não estava muito cheia e logo fui atendida e pedi um croissant e um chocolate quente, enquanto esperava o pedido meu celularvibrou avisando que havia uma nova mensagem.

_De: Emmett_

_Ei idiota, cadê você? _

Emmett era a pessoa menos sutil que conheço e quando as meninas viram a maneira que nos tratávamos resmungaram achando aquilo muito estranho, mas eu não dei importância, gostava de como nossa amizade funcionava e se as incomodava, bem, era só elas não serem amigas deles. Sorri com a mensagem dele e decidi responder logo antes que ele me ligasse exigindo atenção.

_De: Bella_

_Na Sweet November, vim tomar café da manhã_

Fiquei esperando a resposta, mas ela não veio, então decidi me distrair lendo um livro que eu havia trazido comigo e não demorou para meu pedido ficar pronto e aproveitei aquele meu momento sozinha, esse era o tipo de situação que não me incomodava não ter pessoas por perto, eram pequenos momentos de prazer que a minha companhia era o suficiente e eu podia me perder nas páginas de um livro.

\- Bellita – ouvi o grito de Emmett e levantei meu olhar em direção a porta sentindo meu coração acelerado com o susto que tomei e lá estava ele e Edward, os dois vestindo casualmente de jeans, Edward estava de suéter bege e Emmett de camiseta azul escuro e ambos estavam de sobretudo por conta do frio. Tentei esconder o rosto das pessoas que nos encaravam pela cena que meu amigo tinha feito.

\- Com vergonha de mim? Na próxima não deixarei você dormir no meu quarto – Emm se jogou no banco da cabine em que eu estava exageradamente arrancando risos meus e do Edward.

\- Olá Bella – Edward deu um singelo beijo em minha bochecha me deixando um pouco atordoada e se sentou ao lado de Emmett.

Fiquei um pouco sem reação e consegui tempo para me recompor quando um dos balconistas veio pegar os pedidos deles, imagino que o tratamento especial veio pelo fato de quem estava aqui, percebi que o rapaz tentava manter a compostura, mas eu o entendia, porque mesmo depois de ter dormido no quarto dele estava o encarando em choque, depois que eles fizeram seus pedidos, começamos a conversar sobre coisas aleatórias, era chocante como o assunto fluía naturalmente e assim como ontem a noite esqueci completamente do título dele e da importância que tinha pra nação, até que tocamos no assunto família e percebi a postura do Edward mudar.

\- Sempre odiei ser filho único, mas meus pais decidiram que não teriam mais filhos depois que eu quebrei a casa toda – Emmett declarou arrancando risos meus, mas Edward parecia tentar se manter simpático, mesmo desconfortável.

\- Alice foi a melhor e pior coisa que aconteceu na minha vida – rolei os olhos atraindo atenção dos dois – Ela foi minha parceira de vida, mas não existe ser mais irritante que aquele projeto de ser humano – brinquei e percebi Edward puxar o ar se preparando para falar.

\- Jasper foi um grande amigo, nossa diferença de idade é praticamente inexistente e quando minha mãe morreu foi muito difícil, éramos muito próximos dela, e acabamos nos tornando ainda mais amigos por conta da dor. Ela era nossa conexão com o mundo real, por assim dizer e quando ela se foi, não soubemos muito o que fazer e um apoiou o outro – Edward parecia tentar conter os sentimentos, mas sua expressão entregava o que se passava dentro do seu coração.

\- A princesa Chelsea era muito bonita – sorri ao me lembrar da bela princesa de cabelos loiros curtos e sorriso que iluminava todo o ambiente em que chegava, quando ela se foi a dor dominou todo o país – Mas tenho certeza que onde quer que ela esteja deve estar muito feliz por você e pelo seu irmão – Edward deu um sorriso fraco e acabei não resistindo e fiz um carinho em sua mão.

Emmett quebrou o clima pesado quando queimou a língua com o café quente nos fazendo romper em risada e atrair mais atenção do que já estávamos tendo. Percebi alguns celulares apontados para nós e fiquei entristecida por Edward não ter a privacidade merecida, ele nos explicou que Carlisle e sua avó haviam feito um acordo com a imprensa para que os paparazzis não invadissem seu espaço pessoal enquanto estivesse na faculdade e o deixasse ter esse momento de paz, já que ele cresceu vigiado pelo mundo.

Depois de tomarmos nosso café decidimos ir dar uma volta pelas lojas que ficavam próximo ao campus, mesmo sendo as lojas mais próximas que tínhamos, levaríamos em torno de 15 min até lá e achamos melhor ir no carro do Emm por ser o que estava mais perto, Emmett e Edward foram na frente e eu atrás e aproveitei o caminho para verificar minhas redes sociais, não tinha nada de especial e chequei minhas mensagens para ver se havia algum sinal de Jéssica e Angêla, mas não havia nada além de mensagens da Alice sobre uma nova coleção que lançou. Emmett ligou o rádio e começamos a cantar todas as músicas que tocavam e morríamos de rir com as performances de Emmett. Quando tocou a música das _Branquelas,_ eu e Edward só faltávamos rolar de tanto rir, Emmett gritava e performava cantando a plenos pulmões.

\- Emm, você é tão ridículo – comentei enquanto ele finalizava a cantoria e estacionava o carro.

\- Fale com a minha mão – fingiu jogar o cabelo e a risada do Edward tomou conta do ambiente.

Começamos a caminhar por algumas lojas e aproveitei para escolher algumas peças, nunca fui de demorar muito fazendo compras, então os meninos não se incomodavam com a pequena espera e os dois também compravam alguns itens, já fazia algum tempo que estávamos andando e Edward estava atraindo um pouco de atenção, ele parava para conversar com algumas pessoas, mas não tirava fotos, ele explicou que era proibição real. De repente vi uma luz branca muito forte e não demorou muito para começar a aparecer outras e quando virei um amontoado de paparazzis nos cercavam na rua.'

\- Droga – Edward sibilou baixo e ríspido

Não conseguia enxergar nada e parecia até mesmo respirar, eram tantos gritos fazendo perguntas aleatórias que era difícil até pensar, senti alguém segurar a minha mão e deixei me guiar, entramos em uma das lojas e fomos direto para área dos provadores e quando consegui voltar a enxergar vi que quem me "salvou" havia sido Edward, imaginei que ele me levou até lá para nos tirar do foco das câmeras e podermos nos acalmar melhor.

\- Desculpa por isso – seu tom era baixo e amargurado enquanto passava a mão no cabelo – Eu devia ter lembrado desses seres quando decidimos sair, o acordo só funciona nos limites do campus – ele murmurava desculpas amarguradas e senti meu coração doer por vê-lo assim.

\- Ei Cullen, a culpa não é sua – puxei seu rosto para me olhar e vi a dor em seus olhos - Quem mandou eu conhecer o príncipe – tentei amenizar o clima e acho que funcionou quando vi Edward sorrir de canto e me puxar para um abraço.

Dei o tempo que ele achasse necessário no abraço e depois nos sentamos no chão para esperar o barulho amenizar lá fora, uma vendedora veio conversar com a gente e dizer que poderíamos esperar o tempo necessário ali e Edward prontamente agradeceu, decidi que levaria alguma coisa da loja só pela hospitalidade delas. Já estávamos no provador a algum tempo, mas ainda era possível ouvir o barulho dos paparazzis então continuávamos ilhados. Estava com a cabeça descansando no ombro de Edward e o cheiro tranquilizante dele começou a me acalmar e acho que pela adrenalina se esvaindo, comecei a sentir sono.

\- Foi sempre assim? – quebrei o silêncio sufocante que pairava sobre nós, para ver se Edward tirava aquela expressão dolorida do seu rosto.

\- Com os papparazzis? Sim, desde que eu me lembro eles estavam ao redor. Minha mãe ainda tentava controlar isso e nos esconder, mas bastava uma única pessoa nos ver e espalhar a informação que eles apareciam do nada e hoje em dia com celulares é ainda pior – sua face demonstrava o quão perdido em memórias ele se encontrava.

\- Sinto muito – seu olhar curioso voltou para mim – pela sua mãe, pelos papparazzis...

\- A perda da minha mãe doeu, mas Esme fez um ótimo trabalho cuidando de mim e do Jasper e os papparazzis... É algo que não tenho escolha, nasci e morrerei nessa vida e eles fazem parte do pacote – deu de ombros dando um sorriso triste.

\- Deve ser difícil nascer com um peso tão grande nas costas – comentei sem pensar muito e vi o sorriso tristonho dominar de vez seu rosto.

\- Você nem imagina – suspirou pesado encostando a cabeça na parede e fechando os olhos.

Meu coração apertou ao vê-lo tão frágil naquele momento, Edward era uma pessoa pura de alma, mas com tantas obrigações e compromissos desde criança que me entristecia só de imaginar, enquanto eu corria pelo gramado da casa do meu pai, Edward provavelmente tinha alguma aula de etiqueta real e quando eu estiver com a minha carreira e família, ele será obrigado a assumir um país inteiro. Sem pensar muito enfiei-me entre seus braços e o abracei apertado, naquele momento não me importava se ele era príncipe ou realeza, ele era só alguém que precisava de um conforto que eu poderia dar.

_De: Emmett_

_Cadê vocês? Acabei me perdendo nessa loucura toda._

Observei que Edward ainda estava de olhos fechados e aproveitei para digitar a resposta rapidamente para que não corresse o risco dele ver e começar a se culpar novamente. Imagino que Edward não teve muitos amigos enquanto crescia e pela insegurança que ele me transpareceu, acho que na cabeça dele deve estar pensando que vamos nos afastar, mas eu jamais faria isso com ele e conheço Emmett bem o suficiente para saber que ele também não faria isso

_De: Bella_

_Estamos presos no provador. Os papparazzis ainda estão aqui -–'_

Ficamos ali por mais algum tempo até que os paparazzis começaram a se dispersar e Emmett nos encontrou de carro pelos fundos da loja, mas antes de irmos embora comprei um anel na loja como forma de agradecer toda hospitalidade que tiveram com a gente enquanto esperávamos. O silêncio que predominava no carro era agonizante e eu sabia que Edward estava se culpando por todo o acontecido, então tive uma ideia estúpida, mas que seria o suficiente para colocar um sorriso verdadeiro no rosto dele, comecei a cantar _I Feel Good _e aos poucos Emmett foi me acompanhando até que estávamos os três cantando igual idiotas e Edward gargalhava com vigor fazendo meu coração aquecer.

No dia seguinte, nossos rostos estampavam vários sites de fofoca, Alice praticamente surtou quando me viu nos portais que ela usava para se manter informada das histórias dos famosos, alguns chegaram a me apontar como affair de Edward, _até parece_, mas foram poucos, a maioria só mencionava o fato de Edward ter amigos na faculdade e chegaram até a fazer um pequeno dossiê sobre a minha vida e de Emmett, mas com a velocidade que o furacão veio, ele se foi e viramos notícia antiga quando alguma das Kardashians se envolveu em uma nova polêmica e apesar da loucura que está sendo ser "amiga"* do príncipe, no final valia a pena, porque conheci a pessoa mais incrível do mundo.

_* Nos dormitórios de faculdade eles se organizam por uma área comum, onde tem cozinha, sala de tv e afins e os quartos que são onde as pessoas ficam._

_*² Festa do primeiro capítulo_

_*³ Coloquei entre aspas porque a Bella ainda não se considera amiga do Edward devido ao fato deles se conhecerem a apenas um dia_


	4. Switzerland

Pov Bella

O fim das provas chegou, bem como as festas de final de ano, consequentemente veio o dia da nossa tão esperada viagem para os Alpes Suíços, onde iríamos passar duas semanas no chalé real. Edward precisaria voltar no dia do Natal para cumprir algumas tradições, mas voltaria pra nos encontrar a tempo do Ano Novo e iremos virar a noite com uma pequena festa intimista, na qual a única intenção era ficarmos super bêbados. Encaixar Rose na viagem foi bem simples, só foi preciso que ela fornecesse alguns dados para que a equipe de segurança do palácio garantisse sua idoneidade.

\- Você tem noção que vamos visitar uma das casas da família real? – Rosalie perguntou deitando na minha cama junto comigo na noite em que entregou os dados pro Edward.

\- É meio surreal né? – questionei me sentando na cama – Parece que a gente está vivendo uma situação fora da realidade e que vamos acordar a qualquer momento – essa era uma reflexão que eu vinha fazendo a um certo tempo e finalmente pude colocar pra fora.

\- Eu achei que era só eu que pensava isso – ela praticamente gritou e começou a rir – Mas sabe o mais estranho? Quando estamos com o Edward, eu não lembro que ele é o príncipe – seus olhos estavam levemente arregalados como se fosse chocante.

\- Eu não tenho palavras para descrever ele – confessei e ela segurou minha mão como se concordasse.

\- Nem para descrever Emmett – murmurou e eu abri um sorriso absurdamente largo.

\- Emmett? Vocês estão bem próximos – sugeri e percebi o rubor em seu rosto.

\- Ele é um grande amigo – se fez de desentendida e eu comecei a rir alto.

\- Amigo? Sei bem – brinquei e recebi uma almofada na cara, fazendo-me rir ainda mais alto.

Os dias se passaram cada vez mais rápidos e a viagem já aconteceria no dia seguinte, então eu e Rosalie começamos a fazer nossas malas, iríamos ficar um mês no chalé, então teríamos que levar uma quantidade suficiente de roupa. Iríamos esquiar, algo que eu não fazia a alguns anos, quando eu era criança, Charlie frequentemente levava a mim e Alice para esquiarmos, mas com os anos ele foi ficando mais ocupado e as viagens foram parando.

\- Acha que devo levar este? – Rose mostrou um belo sobretudo preto com botões por toda sua extensão

\- É lindo – comentei ainda admirada com a beleza daquela peça – Com certeza deve levar, Emmett irá adorar – provoquei e não consegui segurar o riso quando ela me mostrou o dedo do meio.

\- Você é ridícula – resmungou guardando o casaco na mala.

\- Você me ama – retruquei e ela mostrou o dedo mais uma vez.

Já havia algum tempo que eu e Edward vínhamos percebendo que a aproximação de Rosalie e Emmett ia além de uma simples amizade e estávamos determinados a fazê-los perceber isso, o brilho no olhar de ambos quando estavam juntos era algo lindo de se ver e não podia ser ignorado. Já estávamos fazendo a mala há algum tempo e a dúvida sempre batia na hora de guardar algumas peças, então pedíamos ajuda uma a outra e se a dúvida estivesse muito grande, provávamos para ver se valia a pena levar. Pedimos saladas em determinado momento e finalizamos as malas.

Decidimos que a viagem seria feita de madrugada para que ninguém tirasse fotos nossas ou ficassem comentando para onde iríamos com tantas malas, nós encontraríamos com os meninos em um carro real que nos levaria para o aeroporto, direto para a pista de voo onde o avião real nos esperava.

\- Caralho – Emmett exclamou quando chegamos na pista e vimos o avião, fazendo Edward rir, mas eu continuava em choque.

\- Isso não é normal – Rosalie murmurou.

\- Eu não sou normal – Edward brincou e saiu do carro quando o motorista parou.

Rose, Emm e eu ainda ficamos um certo tempo em choque dentro do carro, mas logo nos apressamos para descermos e pegarmos nossas malas, mas qual foi a surpresa ao perceber que já tinha alguém fazendo isso por nós. Minha cabeça girava um pouco com o tanto de informação, como Rose disse, isso não é normal, era tudo muito... extravagante. Eu não cresci em uma família simples ou coisa do tipo, Charlie tem dinheiro e minha infância foi regada de pequenos luxos que muitas pessoas não têm acesso, mas essa realidade de Edward é muito além de tudo que já presenciei na minha vida.

\- Vossa Alteza – o piloto e toda equipe fizeram uma reverência a Edward que apenas acenou com a cabeça.

Quando entrei no avião fiz questão de cumprimentar toda a tripulação mesmo estando meio anestesiada com toda aquela loucura, depois que nos acomodamos devidamente em nossos assentos, o piloto fez alguns avisos que confesso não ter prestado atenção. O cansaço por ter acordado tão cedo já começava dar sinais, entre a hora que acordamos e a chegada no avião levou cerca de 2hrs, então já piscava pesadamente quando deitei o rosto no ombro de Edward e me deixei ser guiada pelo sono.

Não tinha muita noção de quanto tempo tinha passado, mas escutei a voz do Edward longe me chamando e pisquei algumas vezes até que me acostumei com a claridade sendo recebida com um sorriso de Edward que não consegui não corresponder, olhei pela janela e vi uma paisagem uniformemente branca, árvores cobertas de neve, os raios de sol refletiam na neve causando um brilho natural, senti meu queixo cair com tal beleza, vivendo em Londres estava acostumada com a neve, mas era aquela neve suja da cidade, era raro ver algo tão belo, tão limpo. Olhei para o lado e vi Emmett e Rose na mesma situação que eu e sorri de canto.

\- Cullen, eu nunca mais te largo só por ter me trazido aqui – murmurei.

\- Você só me quer por perto por interesse – Edward cutucou minha lateral rindo.

\- Descobriu só agora? – provoquei e ele gargalhou alto me fazendo babar em sua beleza leve.

Depois da equipe de segurança garantir que não havia nenhum paparazzi por perto, desembarcamos rapidamente e percebi Emmett segurando a mão de Rosalie enquanto desciam do avião e compartilhei um sorriso malicioso com Edward, mas fingimos que nada havia acontecido quando estávamos todos no carro_. _Não demorou muito para chegarmos no chalé e quando achei que era impossível fica mais abismada, os portões do chalé se abriram e novamente senti meu queixo cair. Parecia um lar de contos de fadas e a ironia gritou na minha cabeça, quando Edward nos convidou achei que era algo pequeno, mas na verdade era uma mini mansão.

Era uma pequena mansão amadeirada que logo na entrada nos recepcionava com um deck acolhedor com vários sofás externos em tom de cinza escuro com algumas almofadas azuis, a porta era rústica, assim como todo o ambiente, o local gritava tradição e deixava a modernidade somente nos eletrônicos. A sala era ampla com conceito aberto e um enorme sofá bege cobria metade do ambiente e estava situado em frente da enorme televisão e na mesinha de centro alguns copos de chocolate quente já nos esperavam.

\- Eu posso me acostumar com essa vida – Emmett declarou se jogando no sofá e colocando os pés na mesinha.

\- Primeiro você precisaria morrer e nascer de novo – Rosalie retrucou empurrando os pés dele pra fora da mesa

– Você parece um ogro, impossível ser príncipe – provoquei sentando ao lado dele com ele passando um braço ao redor do meu pescoço.

\- Vocês me amam e nem conseguem esconder – Emmett empinou o nariz fazendo-nos rir.

\- Qual a graça? – Edward questionou chegando na sala e sentando ao lado da Rose que o abraçou pela cintura.

\- Emmett acha que pode ser príncipe – explique resumidamente e Edward gargalhou tão alto que percebi um leve rubor nas bochechas de Emmett.

\- Você vai se fuder, Cullen – Emmett mostrou o dedo do meio para Edward que prontamente retrucou.

Ficamos mais um tempo conversando e Edward explicou que estava resolvendo alguns protocolos, como explicar qual seriam as necessidades dele ao longo do mês, estava estampado em seu rosto em como ele estava desconfortável, mas infelizmente era sua responsabilidade. Quando o cansaço da longa viagem começou a bater fomos para os nossos respectivos quartos para descansarmos porque queríamos ir esquiar no dia seguinte e precisaríamos ir cedo já que Emmett faria uma aula para aprender e eu e Rosalie faríamos aulas para relembrar como esquiar.

No dia seguinte, não fizemos questão de acordar cedo, mas qual foi a minha surpresa ao chegar na sala de jantar e ter um banquete a nossa espera, Edward já estava na cabeceira da mesa mexendo em seu celular e sorriu abertamente quando entrei no ambiente, algumas empregadas passavam e fiz questão de cumprimentar cada uma.

\- Será que vou deixar de me surpreender algum dia durante esse mês? – brinquei sentando na cadeira à sua direita.

\- Espero que não – Edward deu uma piscadela e eu só revirei os olhos de maneira divertida fazendo-o rir.

\- Bom dia família – Emmett apareceu na porta com seu jeito extravagante e sorri sabendo que aquele mês seria extremamente animado.

O café da manhã passou em meio a planejamentos do nosso dia, iríamos esquiar durante a manhã e almoçaríamos em um restaurante que ficava próximo à montanha e a tarde conheceremos o vilarejo. Colocamos os trajes de _esqui _e fomos para a estação, era estranho andar com todas aquelas camadas de roupa, mas não chegava a ser desconfortável, o incômodo maior era a roupa térmica que as vezes grudava em locais desnecessários. Chegando lá havia um instrutor nos esperando, mas de nada estava adiantando o trabalho dele porque Emmett não conseguia nem ficar em cima da prancha e Rosalie xingava cada vez que ele tentava se apoiar nela e os dois iam pro chão.

\- Eu cansei dessa merda – Rosalie gritou no chão pela milésima vez.

\- Eu escorreguei – Emmett levantou na maior cara de pau e Rosalie o estapeou.

\- Acho que devíamos tentar descer logo – Edward sugeriu e eu e Rosalie o encaramos com os olhos arregalados.

\- Você quer que o Emmett desça uma montanha? O Emmett?- questionei com a voz estridente.

\- Bella eu só não te empurro montanha abaixo porque você é minha amiga – Emmett cerrou os olhos na minha direção e eu só dei de ombros.

\- Vamos fazer logo essa merda – Rosalie resmungou e foi se posicionar.

Edward compartilhou um olhar comigo e deu de ombros indo para o seu lugar, dei uma olhada no Emmett e vi que ele parecia levemente nervoso e eu lhe dei um sorriso reconfortante e mandei um beijo que foi recebido com um dedo do meio. Começamos a descer a montanha calmamente e tudo parecia tranquilo, até que vi uma bola negra rolando na neve e escutei o grito de Emmett, precisei me controlar para não cair de tanto que eu ria, olhei para o lado e vi Edward e Rosalie na mesma, quando nos posicionamos ao seu lado, ele estava limpando a neve do casaco impermeável.

\- Tinha uma pedra no meio do caminho – Emm respondeu rapidamente quando nos viu ao seu lado.

\- Pedra? Tem certeza? Eu não vi nenhuma – comentei sarcasticamente.

\- A opção de te jogar ladeira abaixo ainda está valendo – Emmett retrucou.

\- Como você conseguiu cair em um trecho tão curto? – Edward tinha uma dificuldade terrível de segurar o riso.

\- Você só precisava manter as pernas fechadas – Rosalie gargalhava tanto que suas palavras saíam sufocadas.

\- Vocês vão se fuder – Emmett xingou saindo de perto de nós e começamos a rir mais ainda.

Ficamos mais um bom tempo irritando Emmett e só fizemos isso porque sabíamos que ele levava aquilo na brincadeira assim como nós, o frio ardia um pouco apesar de todos os agasalhos, então decidimos ir tomar um chocolate quente em algum dos restaurantes próximos. O ambiente era quente e acolhedor, não havia mesas tradicionais, mas sim alguns sofás com pequenas mesas no centro destes, fizemos nossos pedidos e nunca provei um chocolate quente tão bom quanto aquele. O dia foi tranquilo porque Edward passou a maior parte do dia com os óculos de esqui dificultando que as pessoas o reconhecessem, então aproveitamos sem maiores interrupções.

\- Jasper decidiu entrou para a St. Andrews – Edward comentou tomando um gole do seu fumegante café.

\- Sério? Alice está tentando entrar também, quer fazer moda – a escolha de curso que Alice fez era bem óbvia.

\- Vamos ter mini Cullens e Swans – Emmett brincou.

\- Você sabe que eles só são alguns meses mais novos que Edward e a Bella né? – Rosalie questionou como se ele tivesse uma segunda cabeça.

\- Mesmo assim, são mais novos o que os torna mini – Emmett falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo e nós quatro caímos na gargalhada.

Nossa conexão era algo que eu jamais colocaria em palavras, esses pequenos eram de um significado imenso para mim, após tudo que aconteceu com Jéssica e Ângela havia uma parte do meu cérebro que não queria mais confiar, mas em contrapartida o meu coração gritava que aquelas pessoas eram confiáveis, não havia um jogo de interesse entre nós, era apenas amizade e isso era o que confortava meu coração depois de tudo que passei.

\- O que podemos fazer hoje? – questionei quando chegamos ao chalé no final da tarde.

\- Podemos sair para jantar ou podemos ficar assistindo filme – Edward sugeriu.

\- Filmes a gente vê em , vamos sair – Emmett gritou do seu jeito exagerado e uma empregada que passava lhe deu um olhar feio, fazendo Rosalie engasgar segurando o riso.

\- Vamos conhecer a noite dessa cidade – Rosalie exclamou e Emmett logo se animou junto.

\- Gente está menos sei lá quantos graus lá fora, ir para balada assim... – torci o nariz para completar o que eu estava dizendo.

\- Bella nem parece que você é Londrina – Edward brincou e eu só mostrei minha língua para ele, mas sorri de canto quando pensei no argumento perfeito.

\- Os paparazzis vão tirar foto lá – cruzei os braços com uma sobrancelha levantada e Emmett e Rosalie começaram a me xingar na mesma hora porque sabiam que eu havia ganhado a discussão.

Saímos para jantar e fomos em um pequeno e discreto restaurante que Edward conhecia e milagrosamente ninguém o incomodou enquanto jantávamos e entendi porque ele indicou o lugar, conversamos muito a base muito vinho e risadas. Quando chegamos no chalé ficamos até tarde conversando e somente cedemos e fomos para os quartos quando Emmett começou a dormir no meio de uma frase.

-x-

Os dias foram se passando calmamente e Emmett parecia finalmente estar pegando o jeito para o esqui, mas ainda havia alguns momentos em que ele escorregava e precisávamos sair do meio para evitar um desastre maior. Em um certo dia acordei antes de todos e após rolar na cama na tentativa de voltar a dormir cedi e fui para a cozinha para passar o tempo enquanto os outros acordavam, lá encontrei uma bela moça que trabalhava ali e apesar de já estarmos alguns dias no chalé ainda não tinha me acostumado com tantos empregados. Ela me ofereceu uma xícara fumegante de cappuccino e agradeci com um sorriso depois que ela informou que a mesa de café logo estaria posta.

Sentei perto da janela e fiquei olhando o movimento até que vi um grupo de meninas correndo e brincando umas com as outras, senti meu coração se apertar com a cena e algumas solitárias lágrimas caírem, foi inevitável pensar em Jéssica e Ângela e eu me odiava por deixar que aquela situação me afetasse tanto, mas apesar de tudo que elas fizeram, nós vivemos inúmeras coisas juntas, éramos inseparáveis e na minha inocência infantil jamais imaginaria que tudo aquilo era mentira, as lágrimas desciam livremente e não quis reprimi-las.

\- Bellita – a voz de Emmett me assustou um pouco e me virei encontrando-o com cara de sono – O que faz aqui sozinha?

\- Perdi o sono – dei de ombros e vi seu cenho franzir e ele se aproximou.

\- Por que está chorando? – questionou segurando minhas mãos sentando ao meu lado.

\- Lembranças – murmurei colocando a xícara na mesinha perto da gente – É duro saber que tudo que eu vivi não era de verdade – sorri triste e algumas lágrimas já caíam novamente.

\- Queria que você nunca tivesse passado por essa situação – puxou-me para seus braços e colocou seu queixo em minha cabeça enquanto eu chorava.

\- Por que isso aconteceu comigo? Eu sou tão ruim assim de se conviver? – questionei me afastando e olhando em seus olhos, enquanto sentia meu peito doendo de tristeza.

\- Bella, você é maravilhosa, os seres humanos desprezíveis dessa história são elas – Emmett declarou segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos – Elas não merecem você – declarou com força em sua voz.

Abracei Emmett apertado e agradeci por tê-lo em minha vida e me prometi que evitaria pensar em Jéssica e Ângela, elas não me quiseram por perto e agora eu faria questão de tirá-las completamente da minha vida, da minha mente e do local mais difícil que era meu coração. Quando Edward e Rosalie chegaram eu já havia me acalmado e eles não perceberam nada, Emmett apenas me deu uma piscadela confirmando que aquele momento seria nosso segredo e eu apenas sorri, tomamos nosso café, nos arrumamos e fomos para a estação de esqui, alguns paparazzis descobriram a presença de Edward, então essa seria nossa última visita em grupo.

\- Tem certeza disso, Emmett? – Edward perguntava pela milésima vez.

Estávamos todos nós preparados para descer uma montanha mas diferente das outras que Emmett havia treinado, essa era mais longa e mais íngreme, então tentávamos fazer Emmett desistir de descer para evitar qualquer acidente e uma vergonha nacional do nosso amigo, já que havia algumas câmeras de paparazzis em nossa direção, mas pelo menos eles se mantinham longe.

\- Tenho, _porra _– Emmett esbravejou.

\- Se qualquer coisa acontecer nessa descida, eu quero deixar registrado que amo vocês – Rosalie provocou e Edward caiu na gargalhada irritando Emmett.

\- Eu odeio vocês – Emmett resmungou.

Começamos a descer e eu sentia meu corpo tenso com medo de qualquer problema que poderia acontecer, mas tudo parecia tranquilo. No meio da montanha consegui respirar aliviada e foi quando escutei um belo _"sai do meio" _e antes que eu pudesse raciocinar senti o impacto contra o meu corpo e sai rolando montanha abaixo e me preocupando em não me machucar muito e pelos berros que escutei não havia sido somente eu que tinha sido atingida. Quando parei de rolar, sentia meu corpo levemente dolorido e minha cabeça girava um pouco, quando olhei ao redor encontrei Emmett, Rosalie e Edward deitados no chão cheio de neve na mesma situação que eu. Nós quatro nos encaramos e foi inevitável segurar o riso.

\- Emmett você é ridículo – gritei deitada na neve.

\- Eu avisei que algo iria acontecer – Rosalie sorria vitoriosa enquanto se sentava na neve.

\- Deveríamos ter deixado ele trancado no chalé – Edward brincou.

\- Foi um pequeno acidente de percurso – Emmett parecia tão sem graça que quis me levantar para abraça-lo e foi quando sentir uma dor aguda no pé.

\- Puta merda – gritei segurando o tornozelo – Emmett eu vou te matar – esbravejei entre os dentes enquanto o meu pé latejava.

\- Bellinha desculpa – Emmett passava a mão em mim como se fosse ajudar a me curar e eu só lhe dei um olhar feio.

\- Só me ajuda a levantar – implorei com a crescente dor ficando insuportável.

Os meninos vieram até mim e tentaram me levantar mas a dor era muito forte, então Emmett me pegou no colo já que havia vários _paparazzis_ ao nosso redor e Edward não poderia se expor tanto, o caminho até o carro que em regra deveria ter sido rápido, tornou-se eterno de tão incômodo que meu pé estava. Durante todo o trajeto até o chalé, eu só tentava não focar na dor, mas estava falhando miseravelmente, quando finalmente chegamos, um médico já se encontrava lá a minha espera, olhei para Edward que apenas deu de ombro e sibilei um obrigada com os lábios. Após me examinar o médico constatou que era apenas uma torção, mas que havia inflamado um pouco meu tendão e por isso teria que usar uma bota de imobilização.

\- Falei pra você não descer aquela maldita montanha – Rosalie brigava com Emmett enquanto Edward ria e me puxava para seus braços.

\- Eu não achei que isso aconteceria – Emmett parecia que ia chorar e me olhava com os olhos cheios de culpa.

\- Emmett, não foi nada demais – tentei acalmá-lo e recebi um olhar fulminante da Rosalie.

\- Não passa pano pra ele – Rosalie gritou fazendo Edward explodir em uma gargalhada ao meu lado.

Os dois continuaram brigando só que Edward mandou os dois saírem do chalé para que eu pudesse descansar, fiquei levemente desapontada porque a situação dos dois estava me divertindo. Após um tempo aproveitando o carinho de Edward em meu braço enquanto assistia alguma coisa aleatória na televisão, voltei meu olhar para ele e percebi que me encarava sem demonstrar sentimentos, seu olhar parecia perdido.

\- Terra chamando Cullen – chamei sua atenção e ele piscou recuperando o foco e me dando um sorriso torto.

\- Como está? – ele colocou minha cabeça em seu colo e ficou mexendo em meus cabelos.

\- Bem, a dor já diminui bastante, só fico chateada de ter que perder o dia aqui – suspirei pesado e ele me deu um dos seus sorrisos que me faziam perder uma batida.

\- Podemos assistir a um filme – sugeriu ainda mexendo em meu cabelo e concordei logo.

Colocamos _Titanic_ e o filme mal havia começado e eu já chorava enquanto Edward ria de mim, ficar perto dele sempre trazia uma sensação de calma e eu apreciava esses nossos pequenos momentos, nossa amizade era mais intensa do que a que eu tinha com Rosalie e Emmett, acreditava que era porque tínhamos experiências muito parecidas na nossa infância e isso nos aproximou.

\- Estou com fome – falei limpando as lágrimas que ainda estavam em meus olhos.

\- Irei pedir para Jane fazer algo para nós – Edward já ia se levantar quando o impedi de fazer isso.

\- Eu quero ir conhecer a cidade – sorri balançando as sobrancelhas.

\- Você não pode andar – me lembrou com um sorriso e suspirei.

Fiz um bico, no qual ele apertou com um sorriso brincalhão antes de se dirigir a cozinha fiquei passando os canais de TV até que parei no E!*, estava passando E!News e revirei os olhos devido a quantidade de mentira que aquele programa contava até que uma imagem chamou a minha atenção. Era Edward e eu no topo da montanha abraçados. Essa era primeira vez que passávamos na televisão, normalmente as fofocas sobre nós se limitava à internet e redes sociais.

_\- Parece que o príncipe encontrou o amor – a apresentadora falava com um sorriso no rosto – Fontes afirmam que a amizade entre o herdeiro do trono inglês e a estudante Isabella Swan se tornou um algo à mais – algumas fotos nossas começaram a passar._

\- Edward – gritei e ele logo chegou à sala com os olhos arregalados – Olha só – apontei para a TV rindo.

\- Droga – murmurou passando a mão no cabelo. – Me desculpa Bella. – suspirou pesado.

\- Ei, nós somos importantes agora, passamos de fofoca da internet para fofoca da televisão, acho que vou até colocar no meu currículo – brinquei e vi que ele tentou conter o sorriso.

Apesar da minha brincadeira, Edward ficou um bom tempo me pedindo desculpa por me expor, mas não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia desde que nos tornamos amigos e não seria a última, então já não me causava desconforto ou me incomodava. Jane chegou com um sanduíche para mim e a agradeci com um sorriso, o qual ela prontamente retribuiu e isso aqueceu meu coração porque não queria passar a impressão de que ela era somente uma empregada.

Depois do momento "Príncipe culpado" voltamos a assistir TV debaixo das cobertas abraçados, já que não havia muito que eu pudesse fazer, Edward garantiu que eu tomasse os remédios para dor no horário certo. Já era fim de noite quando Emmett e Rosalie voltaram para o chalé com cara de culpados e eu e Edward compartilhamos um sorriso malicioso, mas logo voltei o meu olhar para Emmett e acho que parecia um pouco assustador porque ele me encarava com os olhos arregalados.

\- Por sua culpa tive que passar o dia trancada aqui – apontei o dedo para ele irritada – Amanhã você está proibido de pegar naquele maldito esqui – gritei fazendo-o pular e vi pela minha visão periférica Edward rir.

\- Eu sou um ótimo esquiador, essas montanhas que tem muita pedra no caminho – Emmett empinou o nariz e se sentou em uma poltrona.

\- Cala a boca Emmett! Você é um péssimo esquiador – Edward passou os braços pelos meus ombros e eu encostei-me a ele.

\- Vocês estão com inveja das minhas habilidades – Emmett mostrou a língua

Rose pegou uma almofada e jogou em Emmett que a olhou indignado e o escutei murmurar um_ "depois de tudo você faz isso comigo?"_. Edward e eu apenas ríamos, o abracei pela cintura e deitei a cabeça em seu peito. Logo o "casal" parou com a briga e nós quatro nos juntamos para assistir _Se beber não case _e como sempre aquela noite dormi feliz por causa desses três idiotas que tanto amo.

-x-

O Natal logo chegou e apesar de estar absurdamente animada para o meu dia favorito do ano, sentia-me levemente deprimida por saber que Edward não passaria conosco, ele saiu na noite anterior para ter certeza que estaria em Londres a tempo de todas as obrigações que devia cumprir junto com a família real. Mas para que ele não perdesse nada, Rosalie deu a ideia que fizéssemos um Natal diferente, iríamos fazer uma comemoração no café da manhã no dia seguinte para que ele comemorasse com a gente.

\- É estranho ficar nesse lugar sem o cabeçudo – Emmett comentou deitado na minha cama.

\- Achei que só eu me sentia assim – respondi rindo enquanto terminava de passar minha maquiagem.

\- Odeio admitir que sinto falta dele, isso quer dizer que tenho sentimentos – Rosalie brincou fazendo-nos rir.

O dia passou tranquilo, como eu já tinha tirado minha bota há alguns dias, decidimos ir caminhar pela cidade para gastarmos algum tempo até a noite chegar, apesar de ser o dia de Natal o local estava lotado e todas as lojas abertas, talvez por ser uma cidade turística. Aproveitamos para fazer as nossas últimas compras de Natal para nossa troca de presentes na manhã seguinte e almoçamos por lá para não sobrecarregarmos os empregados do chalé que já haviam topado nossa loucura de cear no café da manhã.

\- Vocês não precisavam – Rosalie exclamou quando chegamos ao chalé no final da tarde e encontramos uma mesa com algumas comidas.

\- Claro que precisávamos, vocês não poderiam passar o Natal sem comemorar – Jane respondeu com um sorriso no rosto enquanto outros empregados confirmavam com a cabeça

\- Então vocês precisam cear com a gente – retruquei com um sorriso e vi seus olhos se arregalarem.

\- Nós não podemos – Maria, outra empregada murmurou.

\- Mas é claro que podem, não há ninguém da realeza aqui – Emmett exclamou passando os braços ao redor dos ombros de Jane e Maria guiando-as até a mesa.

Nossa ceia foi extremamente divertida junto com todos os empregados, o que seria uma refeição para apenas 3 pessoas, tornou-se uma grande ceia para 10 pessoas e repleta de risadas graças as palhaçadas de Emmett. Havia comida suficiente para todos nós comermos até não conseguirmos respirar de tão cheios e fiquei pensando como teria sido se fôssemos só nós 3, tanta comida seria desperdiçada e isso seria muito injusto com eles.

\- Querida, cheguei – escutei a voz de Edward quando terminávamos de organizar a mesa de café da manhã.

\- Estamos na cozinha – Emmett gritou de volta.

\- O que é isso? – Edward questionou vendo aquela mesa imensa que misturava comidas de café da manhã e comidas de ceia de Natal que dariam para serem comidas tão cedo sem causar incômodo ou enjôo, como rabanadas.

\- Feliz Natal – nós três gritamos em uníssimo e vi o sorriso de Edward se alargar vindo nos abraçar.

Comemos em meio a risadas e escutamos todas as histórias de Edward sobre os deveres que precisou cumprir no dia anterior, trocamos nossos presentes e passamos o resto do nosso dia comendo os restos do nosso café da manhã e assistimos diversos filmes natalinos. Nossa viagem se encerrou após uma pequena celebração de Ano Novo com álcool e mais comida e quando voltamos para continuarmos a faculdade estávamos recarregados e o mais importante, mais unidos.

_*É um canal de entretenimento, eu sou apaixonada por um reality que passa lá chamado Keeping Up With The Kardashians, mas odeio o E! News porque fala muita mentira de Robsten_

_*Informação retirada do Google então não sei se é válida_


	5. Best Friend

Pov Bella

_Era 04h30min da manhã e eu encarava o teto do meu quarto lutando com a insônia que dominava meu corpo, suspirei pesado passando a mão no cabelo com a frustração. Estava de volta ao campus há alguns dias e as fofocas sobre nossa viagem já rondavam toda a escola, tornando os nossos dias insuportáveis, mesmo que tentássemos não nos afetar pelos comentários, era impossível quando cada passo que dávamos era uma rodada de sussurros que atingiam nossos ouvidos. Ouvi um barulho na porta e imaginei que deveria ser Rosalie esqueceu a chave quando saiu atrasada para seu encontro com Emmett, torci o nariz pensando no motivo que a fez voltar para o quarto já que ela havia avisado que dormiria em um hotel com ele, o que o idiota do McCarty fez? Abri a porta sem olhar quem era já me preparando pra perguntar se era pra eu ir matar o Emmett, mas levei um susto ao ver Edward encostado no batente da minha porta._

_Com uma calça de moletom cinza, regata branca e cabelos desgrenhados, Edward estava encostado no batente da minha porta parecendo absurdamente frustrado, havia uma pequena ruga entre seus olhos, seus olhos estavam fechados enquanto ele respirava rapidamente como se estivesse com pressa, finalmente meu cérebro processou a situação e fiquei alarmada pensando que havia acontecido algo._

_\- Edward? O que faz aqui há essa hora? – olhei para os lados para ver se não havia ninguém e o puxei para dentro do quarto preocupada com o que poderia ter acontecido._

_-Eu não aguento mais esperar, me desculpa Bella – antes que eu tivesse algum tempo para entender o que ele havia dito, senti seu braço passando ao redor da minha cintura e seus lábios encontrando com os meus._

_Meu corpo inteiro entrou em estado de choque e era como se eu tivesse esquecido como era se mover, parecia que cada músculo meu estava congelado, mas quando ele continuou a mover seus lábios contra os meus, comecei a corresponde-lo e era como se houvesse pequenas erupções dentro do meu corpo com a sensação de ter seus lábios no meu. Passei os braços pelo pescoço dele em busca de nos aproximar mais, enquanto seu aperto na minha cintura havia se intensificado, podia sentir o calor emanando do seu corpo tornando a situação toda mais sensual._

Sentei na cama atordoada e sentindo meu corpo levemente suado, _que merda foi essa? _Passei a mão no cabelo tentando processar o que havia acontecido, olhei ao redor tentando me situar e percebi que estava no meu quarto mas, Edward não estava ali. _Puta merda, _eu sonhei que beijava Edward! Eu sonhei que beijava meu melhor amigo! A realidade caiu no meu colo como uma bomba e comecei a me sentir estranha somente com a ideia fictícia de ter beijado Edward, era algo inaceitável, _nós somos amigos._

\- Rosalie – chamei-a quando percebi que não conseguiria lidar com aqueles sentimentos sozinha e ela apenas resmungou – Rosalie – chamei novamente um pouco mais alto sentindo minha ansiedade crescendo – Rosalie – acabei gritando assustando-a

\- Está louca? Isabella, são 06h30min da manhã no meio das férias, tem que ser algo muito importante – Rosalie levantou do chão olhando o relógio na sua cabeceira e voltou para sua cama me direcionando um olhar assassino.

\- Sonhei que beijei o Edward – disparei de uma vez só deixando Rosalie de boca aberta.

\- Você está mentindo – ela retrucou mais rápido do que imaginei.

\- Juro pelos brownies da Sweet November que não estou – levantei as mãos na intenção de mostrar que meus dedos não estavam cruzados.

Tentei fazer piada para ver se me acalmava, mas foi uma tentativa em vão e acho que Rosalie percebeu pelo olhar de desespero na minha cara, percebi que ela me analisava minuciosamente e eu sentia meu peito inchando com a crescente ansiedade que me dominava. Me sentia uma tola por estar exagerando por algo tão bobo como um sonho, mas ao mesmo tempo me sentia confusa e assustada por ter tido _aquele_ sonho, Edward não era só meu melhor amigo, mas também uma pessoa inatingível que com certeza tem pretendentes à sua altura e não somente uma "plebeia" como eu.

\- _Oh my God! _– Rosalie finalmente exclamou colocando a mão na boca.

\- Deve ter sido por causa do filme de ontem – tentei parecer racional já que na noite anterior havíamos assistido _Amizade Colorida _e poderia ter sido resultado do filme.

\- Talvez sim, talvez não – Rosalie ria do meu nervosismo – Se fosse só o filme, você poderia ter sonhado com o Emmett – deu de ombros.

\- Eu sou mais próxima do Edward – retruquei fuzilando-a por se divertir do meu desespero.

– Bella minha querida, o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro* – ela declarou pegando suas coisas e indo para o banheiro.

\- Você deveria estar me ajudando – gritei antes dela fechar a porta e a ouvir rindo. _Traíra._

Continuei sentada na cama olhando para o nada tentando encontrar alguma explicação plausível para o fato de ter tido aquele sonho com Edward e a realidade é que não encontrei nada que justificasse aquela situação, soltei um grito frustrado me sentindo uma idiota, decidi ir fazer minha higiene matinal para ver um pouco de rotina devolvia algum resquício de sanidade. Peguei minha necessaire, minha toalha e segui em direção ao banheiro enquanto murmurava pra mim mesma que eu deveria esquecer essa situação bizarra que aconteceu e entender que foi só um sonho, nada demais. Rosalie que estava saindo me deu um olhar sugestivo e lhe mostrei o meu dedo do meio soltando alguns xingamentos fazendo-a soltar uma gargalhada alta.

Enquanto a água caia sobre o meu corpo, as imagens do sonho voltavam a minha mente e era como se aquela sensação de erupções estivesse de volta dentro de mim, imediatamente coloquei a água na temperatura mais gelada possível e forcei minha mente a pensar em algo diferente, não poderia deixar algo tão estúpido como a minha necessidade pelo toque masculino me fazer perder uma amizade como a de Edward. Finalmente decidi que iria sair para tentar encontrar alguém e superar essa situação bizarra de hoje. Finalmente minha mente vagou para assuntos aleatórios e lembrei da minha pequena e saltitante irmã que havia entrado para e logo poderíamos passar mais tempo juntas, sorri com a ideia de tê-la perto de mim, mas me sentia triste por saber que Charlie ficaria sozinho daqui pra frente, mas ele era durão, iria conseguir lidar bem com isso.

Depois que terminei minha higiene matinal, segui em direção ao meu quarto ainda perdida em devaneios. O "beijo" era um assunto que eu tentava empurrar da minha mente, mas eu sabia que estava ali rondando meus pensamentos e sem que eu percebesse me peguei imaginando como seria o verdadeiro sabor de seus lábios tocando o meu, _será que ele causaria de fato todas aquelas reações no meu corpo?_ Abri a porta do meu quarto, me deparando com Emmett e Edward e arregalei meus olhos sentindo meu corpo inteiro esquentar, mas dessa vez era de vergonha pelos meus pensamentos.

\- Oi Swan – Edward veio animado me abraçar, mas desviei de seus braços me sentindo constrangida.

\- Ei – murmurei pensando em alguma desculpa que justificasse minha reação e decidi por não falar nada.

\- Nossa Bella, você está tão estranha – Rosalie ironizou e a fuzilei com os olhos, sabia que ela estava se divertindo com a situação.

\- Também estou achando isso – Emmett veio até mim e colocou a mão sobre minha testa – Sem febre. – declarou e Rosalie rolou os olhos pro seu... sei lá o que eles são.

Edward não falou nada, mas eu conseguia sentir seu olhar pesando em mim, sabia que ele estava esperando alguma atitude que explicasse a minha reação anterior ou até mesmo que eu disse algo, mas optei por ficar quieta. A situação toda ainda estava um pouco confusa na minha vida, estava sendo difícil entender o que eu estava sentindo sobre o sonho, mas eu tinha certeza da vergonha que dominava meu corpo. Não conseguia levantar meu olhar para encará-lo então me limitei à apenas mexer no meu celular e aproveitei para mandar uma mensagem para Charlie e outra para Alice.

Depois de muito tempo criando coragem para falar com meu pai sobre toda a situação com Jessica e Angela, o meu receio não era sobre elas em si, mas sim sobre o pai delas, porque apesar de tudo que elas fizeram para mim, eu não queria causar mal à ninguém e ele trabalhava no escritório do meu pai e por crescer com Charlie sendo super protetor, sabia que ele não deixaria a situação passar em branco. Obviamente quando contei ele não ficou nem um pouco satisfeito, mas o fiz prometer que não causaria nenhum problema financeiro à família, no final das contas, Charlie pediu favor à um amigo que acabou contratando o pai delas e Charlie o desligou do escritório.

\- Estou com fome – Emmett comentou me assustando e olhei ao redor para ver se alguém percebeu e logo encontrei com o olhar de Edward pairando sobre mim.

\- Também – Rosalie declarou - Vamos na _Sweet November_, estou precisando de um daqueles maravilhosos _muffins_ de chocolate – Rosalie possuía uma expressão de prazer que era quase como se ela pudesse sentir o gosto dos bolinhos açucarados naquele momento.

\- Não sei se estou com fome – comentei tentando achar uma desculpa para não ir.

\- Vocês não tomaram nem café da manhã que eu sei – Emmett acusou com os olhos semicerrados – Você está virando anoréxica? – questionou de supetão e senti meus olhos arregalarem.

\- O que? Não! De onde você tirou isso? – retruquei exasperada e chocada pela acusação.

\- Você volta desconfiada do banheiro, não quer comer... As peças se encaixam – Emmett apontou como se fosse óbvio.

\- Eu não tenho distúrbios alimentares – declarei firme.

\- Então vamos com a gente – Edward finalmente falou se levantando e eu só suspirei e acenei com a cabeça.

A caminhada começou com um clima estranho, nem Rosalie estava fazendo piadas sobre a situação, acredito que ela percebeu que eu havia ficado realmente mal com o tal sonho. Porém, após algum tempo de silêncio, Emmett dominou a conversa com suas piadas e o clima finalmente aliviou, mas eu ainda me resumia a pequenos sorrisos educado com medo de falar demais. O campus estava bem calmo, apesar de todas as fofocas que ainda rondavam sobre a nossa viagem, a proximidade com o Edward fazia uma faculdade de 7.829* alunos parecer uma pequena vila em que todos se conheciam.

\- Eu vou começar a fazer aulas de esqui – Emmett declarou e 3 pares de olhos se viraram para ele. – O quê? – questionou alarmado.

\- Você está proibido de pegar em um esqui – Rosalie apontou o dedo para ele.

\- Mas eu vou ficar bom – Emmett murmurou ofendido.

\- Ele tem razão Rose, apoio que você faça aulas – comentei com um sorriso e ele logo me deu um _high five _– E meu tornozelo agradece - brinquei

\- Finalmente falou hein! – Edward comentou passando o braço pelo meu ombro. – Você está muito quieta – comentou baixo.

\- É que tem... Algo que não sai da minha cabeça – eu não conseguia mentir para Edward, então optei por apenas omitir os fatos.

\- Quer falar sobre isso? – arregalei meus olhos e estanquei no meio do caminho – Bella você está bem?

\- Estou ótima – dei um sorriso falso preenchendo meu rosto – Vamos, Rosalie e Emmett já estão bem a frente – peguei em sua mão e sai o puxando.

Após alguns minutos de caminhada, finalmente chegamos à _Sweet November _e o cheiro da cafeína preencheu minhas narinas e senti meu corpo relaxar um pouco e decidi espairecer de vez e superar aquele sonho, porque afinal, foi só um sonho. No balcão a amável srª Smith nos esperava com seu costumeiro sorriso e seu avental, o qual continha um bigode. A senhora Smith deveria estar chegando aos seus 50 anos, com longos cabelos castanhos, um corpo mais roliço, bochechas saltadas e rosadas ela se tornou uma espécie de segunda mãe e sempre que eu a olhava tinha a sensação que ela parecia ter saído de algum filme ou conto.

\- Meus amores, há quanto tempo não os vejo – Srª Smith veio nos abraçar – Estão tão magros. – comentou apertando a bochecha do Emmett.

\- Estávamos viajando. Precisávamos descansar dessa loucura chamada faculdade – Rose mantinha seu olhar fixo na bandeja de muffins.

\- Mas comemos o suficiente para eu ter certeza que não estamos magros – brinquei.

\- Olha como Edward está sequinho, vocês precisam comer mais – declarou já saindo para pegar alguns quitutites.

\- Eu estou "sequinho"? – Edward perguntou com o rosto contorcido em uma careta e todos caímos na gargalhada.

Quando começamos a ir na Sweet November, sempre eram os garçons que nos atendiam, mas um dia aleatório Edward chegou e a senhora Smith estava fora da cozinha e ela enlouqueceu o vendo e desde em dia em diante, ela nos adotou e nos atendia toda vez que vínhamos comer. Enquanto ela pegava nossos pedidos de sempre, seguimos os quatro para a mesa mais afastada do salão, era a nossa mesa, nos garantia privacidade e conforto para que pudéssemos conversar sem quaisquer bisbilhoteiros que estivessem dispostos a escutar nossos assuntos e tirar fotos dos nossos momentos. Nossa mesa era uma cabine para seis pessoas com assento acolchoado em um tom de marrom escuro e por saber nossa preferência por ela, a Senhora Smith deixava sempre uma placa escrito _"Reservado"._

\- Irei viajar amanhã para os EUA – Edward anunciou enquanto a garçonete vinha nos entregar nossos pedidos e pediu desculpas informando que a Senhora Smith teve um imprevisto.

\- O que? Por quê? – corei ao notar o quão desesperada pareci e me encolhi um pouco na cadeira e vi um sorriso sarcástico da Rosalie.

\- Apenas para marcar presença no jantar do presidente – deu de ombro enquanto saboreava seu café expresso.

\- Ai gente, só vou ali encontrar o presidente – Emmett ironizou com uma voz afetada.

\- E vou no jatinho particular da minha família – Rosalie complementou

\- Vão tomar no cu – Edward xingou com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

\- Tenho certeza que sua professora de etiqueta não vai gostar de saber que você está xingando – retruquei com sarcasmo e ele só me empurrou com o ombro.

Era estranho saber que ficaria longe de Edward, com a nossa amizade havia me tornado dependente de sua presença, ele era uma espécie de guardião para mim, quando alguém fazia um comentário maldoso, era ele quem me defendia, mas ao mesmo tempo era reconfortante saber que teríamos um tempo afastados para que eu pudesse superar qualquer conflito de sentimentos que pudessem surgir dentro de mim.

\- Quanto tempo vai ficar fora? – Rosalie me trouxe de volta a realidade.

\- Apenas uma semana. Nem terão tempo de sentir minha falta – Edward abriu um sorriso zombeteiro que mostrava sua fileira perfeita de dentes brancos e me deu uma piscadela de canto.

\- Cullen, você pode ficar um ano fora que não sentirei sua falta – cruzei os braços em frente ao meu peito e fiz a minha melhor _bitch face_.

\- Veremos – Edward possuía um sorriso desafiador e bebericou um pouco de seu café.

-x-

Edward viajou alguns dias depois de quando nos informou que iria para os EUA, os primeiros dias da sua ausência foram um pouco estranhos, mas logo comecei a conviver tranquila sem ele ali e todo e qualquer tipo de conflito sentimental foi prontamente superado. Já estava perto de completar uma semana da viagem dele e eu estava animada com a ideia de tê-lo de volta, _ele de fato fazia falta. _Estava vendo algumas informações sobre o dormitório que Alice ficaria quando chegasse no início do semestre quando meu celular apitou.

**_Não vou conseguir voltar essa semana, vamos precisar estender mais um pouco _******

Senti meu coração apertar um pouco com a mensagem e precisei respirar fundo por alguns minutos para que eu pudesse digitar alguma coisa coerente sem parecer uma pessoa desesperada.

**_Aconteceu alguma coisa? _**

Foi uma mensagem boa, não parecia desesperada e nem seca demais, foi na medida certa... Foi? Antes que eu pudesse ficar nervosa analisando minha mensagem por mais algum tempo, o meu celular apitou novamente com a resposta dele.

**_Nada sério, só que meu pai achou melhor adiantarmos alguns compromissos que tínhamos fora do Reino Unido, para não nos atrapalhar quando a faculdade começar._**

**_Mais tempo sem você _****_?_**

**_Você vai sentir minha falta Swan _**

**_Iluda-se_**

Depois disso ele não respondeu mais e soltei um suspiro pesado, já estava sentindo uma saudade imensa de Edward e agora sua ausência iria se estender por um prazo maior, mas O episódio do sonho ficou esquecido, era um segredo meu e de Rose – que concordou prontamente depois que desabafei com ela sobre os conflitos internos que aquele sonho me causou, ela ficou horas me acalmando e garantiu que era apenas um sonho bobo e não era para eu sofrer com medo de perder Edward porque isso jamais aconteceria, _ele não iria permitir._

-x-

\- Emmett me chamou para sair – Rose penteava seus longos fios em tom de ouro quando me deu a notícia que fez meu queixo cair.

\- Isso é sério? Você aceitou? – a encarei com expectativa enquanto ela abria um belo sorriso

\- Sim, é serio e claro que aceitei – foi impossível conter o grito agudo que se formou em minha garganta.

\- Quando vai ser? – a encarei pelo espelho

\- Hoje a noite, desculpa a demora em te contar – seu sorriso era tão radiante que era impossível sentir raiva, na verdade outro sentimento se formava em meu peito... Inveja.

Não era inveja em um sentido ruim, é só que em alguns momentos eu almejava ter alguém com quem eu pudesse dividir meus sentimentos, sonhos, conquistas, fracassos. Eu tinha Rose, Emm e Edward e apesar deles fazerem esse papel maravilhosamente, ainda sim não era o mesmo, queria ter um conforto romântico, eventualmente Edward encontraria alguém e se eu continuasse no progresso amoroso que eu estava atualmente, serei a tia solteira nos reencontros entre nós.

Quando Emmett chegou para buscar Rose, era notável o seu nervosismo e dei uma brincada com a sua cara ameaçando-o se ele a machucasse, mas após seu rosto empalidecer, aproveitei para ficar na ponta dos pés e depositei um beijo em sua bochecha e corri para chamar minha amiga, que se encarava no espelho tão apreensiva quanto o rapaz que estava no corredor a esperando.

\- Anda Rose, não deixe o bunda mole do Emmett te esperando – comecei a arrastá-la quarto a fora.

Depois de me despedir do – futuro – casal, me vi sozinha naquele quarto e pela primeira vez desde que mudei para ali, o achei grande parecia que algo estava faltando e no fundo eu sabia o que era, _a presença do Edward_, mesmo quando ficávamos apenas sentados em silêncio era o suficiente para mim, porque saber que ele estava ali já aquecia meu coração. Liguei a televisão e comecei a passar os canais rapidamente, até que encontrei um que passava uma entrevista com Edward, Carlisle e Jasper, rapidamente sorri vendo meu amigo na televisão.

\- Não acredito – murmurei segurando o riso ao ver o quão desconfortável meu melhor amigo estava enquanto a apresentadora o perguntava sobre relacionamentos. Rapidamente peguei meu celular e digitei uma mensagem para ele.

_Nossa Cullen, você é ótimo em entrevistas... Só que não_

Após mandar a mensagem que vi que o programa era ao vivo e gelei ao ouvir o barulho do celular de Edward pela televisão. Eu havia esquecido o maldito fuso horário de apenas _5 horas_, puta merda ele vai me odiar por ter atrapalhado sua entrevista, mas ele também é um idiota por ter levado o celular para um programa ao vivo, ele não tinha algum tipo de assessor que ficava com essa merda desse telefone?

_\- Hora, hora, parece que o príncipe recebeu uma mensagem. Será de alguma admiradora? – a repórter anunciava com um sorriso falso em seu rosto_

_\- Não acredito que seja de uma admiradora – Edward tentou desconversar _

_\- Então nos mostre de quem é – o co-apresentador de terno e poucos cabelos insistiu_

_Edward então suspirou pesado e pegou seu telefone mostrando para câmera e meu nome aparecia na tela de seu celular: Minha._

_Sorri com o apelido, um dia Edward e Emmett entraram em uma discussão sobre quem tinha mais direitos na amizade comigo, Emmett alegava que me conhecia a mais tempo, portanto, ele era quem era mais meu amigo, logo tinha mais direitos, mas Edward apenas o cortou dizendo que eu era dele e assim ficou, ele era meu Edward e eu era sua Bella._

_\- Me parece algo mais que apenas uma amizade – a apresentadora atiçou a plateia que fez um barulho estranho_

_\- Ela é uma pessoa muito especial para mim, mas somos apenas amigos. Ela e mais duas pessoas que conheço no campus são os únicos em quem confio, com exceção de minha família, é claro. Ela não liga se sou o príncipe, se eu estiver errado é certeza que ouvirei uma bronca de sua boca, se eu roubar seu doce é certeza que levarei um tapa na cabeça – parou seu discurso para rir parecendo se lembrar de alguma cena – se eu falar o quão chato é suas séries, passarei uma semana ouvindo xingamentos de sua boca. Ela é simplesmente incrível e digo que ela é minha mas não no sentido amoroso, na verdade não posso te dizer exatamente em qual sentido eu digo isso mas posso garantir que ela é só... Minha. – Edward deu de ombros como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo – Minha companheira de travessuras quando quero irritar Emmett, minha irmã quando preciso desabafar, minha amiga ou melhor, minha melhor amiga, sem sombra de dúvidas - então se direcionou a câmera e lançou aquele sorriso travesso – Eu te odeio._

_\- Seria essa uma certa Senhorita Swan? – engasguei quando ela trouxe meu sobrenome à tona e senti meu coração acelerar já imaginando que amanhã estampariam mais uma leva de jornais._

_\- Vocês não perdem uma – Edward brincou e Jasper e Carlilse o acompanharam na risada e logo trataram de mudar de assunto._

Apesar de sentir a adrenalina no meu corpo pensando nas manchetes e fofocas, eu ainda estaca com os olhos levemente marejados diante daquele discurso, Edward era uma pessoa que eu jamais conseguiria explicar a importância que ele tinha na minha vida, era como se nossas almas tivessem conectadas desde antes mesmo de nos conhecermos, ele me entendia como ninguém e eu estava sempre a postos para quando ele não estive em um dia bom, ele é o meu Edward e essa é a única maneira que consigo explica-lo. Peguei meu celular e digitei uma nova mensagem rapidamente e torcendo para ele ter desligado o som.

_Você também é meu melhor amigo. Te odeio muito mais._

Vi Edward olhar rapidamente a tela do seu celular e então dá um sorriso de canto e senti meu coração expandir, me alegrava ver que eu era importante pra ele também, depois de tudo que aconteceu com a Jessica e Angela em determinados momentos eu ficava com receio de estar incomodando o Edward com minha carência, mas pequenos gestos como seus sorrisos quando me viam retiravam toda dúvida de mim e seu sorriso com a minha mensagem só me deu mais certeza que ele não era nada como as outras duas. Antes de dormir naquela noite rezei e pedi firmemente a Deus, que não me deixasse perdê-lo e que nunca o tirasse da minha vida.

Eu sonhava em futuramente conhecer a esposa de Edward e contar para seu filho todas as besteiras que havíamos aprontados juntos, enquanto a mulher dele riria do quão corado ele estivesse, _eu amo como ele é capaz de corar com coisas tão bobas e ser um descarado com coisas muito maiores_, então ele pediria para meu marido mandar eu calar a boca antes que eu falasse demais e foi com essas ideias malucas que adormeci, tendo certeza em meu coração que Edward sempre estaria na minha vida.

**_*Membro da banda diva máster, perfeita: MCFLY  
* Para quem não entendeu ela está fazendo referências as vezes que Bella insinuou sobre o algo a mais entre Rosalie e Emmett.  
*Dado pego no google, mas é de 2015 porque não encontrei nada recente_**


	6. Welcome Alice and Jasper

POV Bella

Finalmente chegou o dia que a minha quase irmã gêmea começaria a jornada dela na St. Andews e eu estava em êxtase de tanta alegria. Suspirei pesado encarando meu reflexo no espelho, meu pai chegaria a qualquer momento com Alice e eu estava morrendo de saudades dos dois, fazia ligações periódicas aos dois, mas não era a mesma coisa de vê-los e poder abraça-los. Quando estava quase terminando de me maquiar, ouvi batidas na porta e corri para abrir a porta.

Não consegui conter o sorriso ao ver Edward Cullen encostado no vão da porta. Ele usava uma blusa preta com gola em V, calça jeans do mesmo tom, um blazer cinza e nos pés sapatos sociais. Seu cabelo encontrava-se bagunçado como sempre e em sua face predominava um sorriso torto, soltei um grito e logo pulei em seus braços para que ele me segurasse.

\- Cullen – gritei feliz

Escutei sua risada no meu ouvido enquanto apertava os braços ao redor da minha cintura e escondia o rosto no vão do meu pescoço, sua respiração no meu pescoço me fazia arrepiar e sua barba que começava a nascer me arranhava e a sensação de estar completa me dominou. Fazia tanto tempo que eu não o via que não lembrava o quão belo ele era.

\- Swan – murmurou contra meu cabelo – Que saudades. - exclamou

Apertei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e logo me desvencilhei de seu aperto e o peguei pela mão, arrastando-o para entrar no meu quarto. Ter Edward de volta era uma surpresa, mas uma surpresa incrível, havia tanto tempo que ele tinha viajado que eu tinha um milhão de perguntas pra fazer para ele.

\- Seu idiota, por que não me disse que estava voltando? – bati em seu braço rindo sentando na minha cama com ele ao meu lado.

Edward havia ficado fora o verão inteiro, o que dava mais ou menos dois meses. Inicialmente ele iria só pro jantar do presidentes dos EUA, mas depois de lá, ele, Jasper e Carlisle acabaram seguindo viagem para alguns países da África para fazer trabalho comunitário e cumprir alguns compromissos reais obrigatórios ao redor do mundo e durante esse tempo todo fui obrigada a manter contato com meu melhor amigo por mensagem e ligação de vídeo, era estranho não ter sua presença física, mas com o passar dos dias fui me acostumando.

\- Queria ver a surpresa em seus olhos – sorriu lindamente e beijou minha bochecha.

Dei outro tapa em seu braço e ele gargalhou me puxando novamente para seus braços. Inspirei profundamente sentindo o tom amadeirado que exalava dele e tinha se tornado oficialmente um dos meus cheiros favoritos da vida, nunca havia sentido perfume igual e pegava me questionando se não era um tipo de cheiro especial da monarquia. A sensação de estar em seus braços depois de tanto tempo era maravilhosa, mas meu pai e Alice já estavam perto de chegar e eu precisava correr pra encontra-los.

\- O que houve? – Edward me encarava confuso enquanto eu me desvencilhava dele e saía correndo.

\- Preciso terminar de me arrumar – sentei na minha recém-adquirida penteadeira e voltei a fazer minha maquiagem. – Charlie e Alice estão chegando – gritei animada.

\- Charlie? O que ele vem fazer aqui? – ele parou atrás de mim me encarando através do espelho

\- Ele aproveitou que Alice iria começar o semestre e decidiu vir me ver já que não fiquei muito tempo em casa no verão – expliquei terminando de passar o rímel – Como estou? – sorri

\- Horrível – provocou com um sorriso travesso

\- _Vai se fuder Cullen – _empinei o rosto e passei reto por ele e logo senti duas mãos grandes em minha cintura e foi impossível segurar o grito.

\- Você me ama Swan, confessa – ele murmurou no meu ouvido me fazendo arrepiar, mas jamais cederia.

\- Nunca – me desvencilhei de suas mãos e sua gargalhas preencheu o ambiente e comecei a rir junto dele.

Depois de mais algumas provocações, seguimos em direção ao pátio onde um forte esquema de segurança havia sido montado para quando Carlisle chegasse com Jasper, o terceiro na linha de sucessão e que entraria na para fazer arquitetura. A situação era muito similar à que foi montada quando Edward entrou na faculdade, mas naquela época jamais imaginaria que estaríamos andando lado a lado no campus. Havia alguns fotógrafos alinhados na área destinada, então Edward sutilmente escondeu o rosto para que não o reconhecessem quando passamos por perto. Meu celular vibrou em meu bolso anunciando que havia chegado uma nova mensagem.

_De: Alice_

_Chegamooooos... Estamos perto da ponte... Finalmente entrarei na faculdade *0*_

\- Alice está aqui – anunciei animada para Edward que retribuiu com um sorriso torto.

\- Então finalmente conhecerei a famosa Alice – passou o braço ao redor do meu pescoço e saímos andando

Enquanto caminhávamos até a fonte, conversávamos sobre como havia sido a sua viagem pela África. Edward descrevia tudo com tanta paixão que percebi que para ele não se tratava apenas de uma situação obrigatória pelo seu posto, mas sim porque era algo que o motivava e ele sentia a necessidade de devolver ao mundo os privilégios que lhe foram dados.

\- Bella – ouvi o grito agudo de Alice e um pequeno corpo se chocando contra mim – Que saudades sua ridícula – pulando animadamente ainda agarrada à mim.

Apertei meus braços em torno da minha pequena e magricela irmã. Alice estava com os cabelos longos, ela trajava uma blusa com estampa de quadrinhos, calça jeans e um pequeno casaquinho, porque o outono já começava a dar as caras e o vento estava sutilmente mais gelado. Com a minha irmã em meus braços percebi como senti falta dela, sempre fomos muito próximas e passar esse 1 ano separadas foi estranho.

\- Pequena – baguncei o cabelo dela levando um olhar assassino enquanto ela arrumava os fios.

Alice então olhou para Edward e arregalou seus olhos verdes herdados de Renée, era a única coisa que ela havia herdado da nossa ausente mãe, depois que o transe passou, ela começou a se mexer para fazer uma reverência ele a parou com um nariz levemente torcido.

\- Não faça isso, venha cá e me abrace – sorriu galanteador como sempre – Sua irmã fala muito de você – comentou se afastando dela.

Ela estava um pouco tímida depois do abraço, mas depois que ele começou a interagir com ela percebi que minha irmã relaxou e logo se tornou a Alice irritante que sempre foi. A energia da minha irmã parecia vir de uma fonte inesgotável de bateria, acho que desde o primeiro minuto de vida ela começou a fazer barulho e nunca parou, éramos extremamente opostos quando o assunto era nossas personalidades, mas eu a amava mais do que a mim mesma.

\- Pai! – corri para abraçá-lo.

Era tão bom estar nos braços do meu pai, não havia percebido o quanto eu sentia falta dele. Apesar de ter ido para casa no verão, Charlie estava muito ocupado na semana que estive lá e acabamos passando pouco tempo juntos, o pouco que conversamos foi para resolver a situação do pai da Jessica e da Angela. Meu pai ainda estava desapontado com tudo que havia ocorrido, porque assim como eu, sempre achou que o pai delas era seu amigo, mas todos superaríamos juntos.

\- Saudades de você tampinha – Charlie murmurou no meu ouvido me apertando em seus braços.

\- Saudades de você também papai – segurei as lágrimas que se acumulavam em meus olhos.

Eu morei com meu pai dos meus 10 aos 18 anos, foram oito anos da minha vida tendo o ombro dele pra eu chorar, tendo ele pra me aconselhar quando preciso e passar 1 ano longe dele foi uma das experiência mais desafiantes da minha vida, ainda mais com tudo que aconteceu com a Jessica e a Angela. Eu realmente sentia falta de tomar café com ele todas as manhãs e o ver sair correndo para o trabalho porque ficou tempo demais conversando comigo e com Alice, eram esses pequenos momentos de devoção que mostravam o pai

\- Eu devo me curvar? – Charlie questionou sem cerimônias fazendo Alice se encolher de vergonha.

\- Sem formalidades srº Swan – Edward respondeu por mim esticando o braço pro meu pai – Prazer em conhece-lo.

\- Prazer em conhecê-lo Alteza – meu pai trocou um aperto de mão com ele e acenou com a cabeça.

\- Me chame de Edward, por favor – meu amigo pediu com um sorriso divertido em seus lábios.

\- Então me chame de Charlie – meu pai retribuiu o sorriso, me deixando de queixo caído assim como Alice.

\- Nem acredito que conheço o príncipe –Alice estava deslumbrada e eu podia ver que a qualquer momento ela explodiria.

\- Se controle – murmurei antes de voltar para os braços de Edward e os olhos de Alice ficaram tão arregalados que corri pra me justificar – Não temos nada – falei séria para minha irmã que suspirou aliviada colocando a mão no peito.

Charlie entrou em uma conversa amigável com Edward sobre o time de futebol da faculdade e quando teria o próximo jogo, enquanto isso aproveitávamos para tirar as caixas de Alice de dentro do carro, quando o celular de Edward tocou, ele se desculpou e se afastou um pouco para atender.

\- Gostei dele – Charlie murmurou despretensiosamente.

\- Ele é um bom amigo – retruquei com um sorriso admirando Edward de longe.

\- Amigo, sei – Alice rebateu, mas antes que eu pudesse responder, Edward já estava de volta.

\- Meu pai chegou, queria te apresentar a ele – Edward pegou em minha mão e já ia sair me puxando quando olhou para meu pai e percebi suas bochechas corarem levemente – Se o senhor permitir, imagino que queira ficar com sua filha.

\- Pode ir – meu pai sorriu mostrando as rugas perto de seu olho. – Voltarei no final de semana com o resto das coisas da Alice, poderemos sair pra jantar.

\- Eu vou amar jantar com você – sorri depositando um beijo em sua bochecha, antes de sair correndo com Edward.

Logo eu e Edward estávamos correndo pelo campus atraindo alguns olhares feios para nós, o ar de transição de estação era gostoso na nossa pele e cada vez que esbarrávamos e recebíamos palavras não tão simpáticas, ao invés de sentir vergonha, nós começávamos a rir, mas a minha falta de preparo físico começou a se fazer presente.

\- Edward, eu não sou atleta, dá pra diminuir a velocidade? – eu já estava ofegante e ele ainda não aparentava sinal de cansaço.

\- Quem manda não ir à academia – brincou cutucando minha cintura de forma debochada.

Dei um tapa em seu braço e o olhei feio, mas ele depositou um beijo na minha bochecha me amolecendo, nossa relação era baseada em provocações e carícias e para alguém de fora era muito fácil confundir nossa amizade com algo a mais, talvez por isso estávamos sempre aparecendo em sites de fofoca, mas eu jamais mudaria como éramos por conta de suposições. Quando estávamos chegando até a entrada principal onde estava o carro com o símbolo da realeza, comecei a ficar nervosa, seria apresentada ao rei e quem faria essa apresentação era o próprio príncipe da Inglaterra. Senti minha respiração travar e minha mão começar a ficar suada e meu coração parecia que a qualquer momento sairia do meu peito.

\- Nervosa? – Edward questionou quando estávamos perto da entrada, onde Carlisle e Jasper estavam.

\- Muito – murmurei olhando-o apreensiva.

\- Fica calma, eles vão te adorar assim como eu te adoro – sorriu calmamente colocando um fio de cabelo atrás da minha orelha – Vai dar tudo certo – reafirmou olhando nos meus olhos.

\- Você vai ficar perto de mim? – questionei encarando aqueles olhos verdes que pareciam sempre tão sinceros e dominados por sentimentos quando me olhavam.

\- Sempre – garantiu e depositou um beijo na minha testa antes de me puxar para dentro do prédio.

Quando Carlisle Cullen apareceu em nossas vistas e precisei controlar minha respiração para me acalmar, ele mantinha um sorriso no rosto enquanto se aproximava e eu juro que podia sentir minhas pernas tremendos e só torci para que isso não fosse visível. Ainda lembrava do nosso encontro no ano anterior, até porque, seria impossível esquecer a vergonha que eu paguei, mas nosso momento de proximidade foi tão breve que não fui capaz de olhar com clareza a beleza dele. Carlisle era um rei bem jovem, havia acabado de completar seus 50 anos em uma estrondosa festa que monopolizou todo o Reino Unido, seus cabelos eram de um loiro quase platinado, totalmente diferente do tom ruivo de Edward, mas absurdamente parecido com o tom de Jasper, seus olhos eram tão claros quanto o do seu primogênito e seu sorriso era capaz de tirar o fôlego de qualquer pessoa que estivesse próximo à ele e nesse momento, esse sorriso era direcionado à mim e ao seu filho.

\- Pai – Edward lhe deu um leve abraço no rei que retribuiu com entusiasmo – Jasper – na hora de cumprimentar o irmão eles dois começaram a dar murros uns aos outros enquanto riam e tentavam se acertar em pontos dolorosos.

\- São duas crianças – Carlisle se aproximou de mim e senti minhas bochechas queimarem e minhas palmas das mãos começaram a suar.

\- Garotos serão sempre garotos – murmurei tímida e escutei a deliciosa gargalhada do rei que concordou com a cabeça.

\- Já estão conversando? Não esperaram que eu fizesse as devidas apresentações? – Edward se aproximou junto do príncipe Jasper antes que Carlisle pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

\- Sua amiga estava sozinha – Carlisle se justificou – Não foi muito cavalheiro da sua parte – olhou divertido para Edward que só rolou os olhos e senti que era alguma piada interna da família real.

\- Então, me deixem fazer as apresentações – Edward se posicionou de maneira teatral e eu tive que segurar o riso para seu drama - Pai essa é Isabella, Isabella esse é meu pai, Carlisle – apontava para cada um enquanto falava – E Bella esse é meu irmão Jasper – apontou para o irmão com uma careta e não consegui segurar o riso.

\- Prazer em conhecê-la Isabella – Jasper me cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça.

\- Apenas Bella! É um prazer conhecê-lo também Jasper. – sorri retribuindo o cumprimento.

Ficamos algum tempo tendo aquelas conversas educadas em que ninguém fala muita coisa, mas todos estão ali tentando parecer simpáticos, mas eu não tinha o que reclamar de Carlisle e Jasper, eles me trataram de maneira extremamente educada e falaram o máximo que conseguiram comigo, mas eu sabia que a falta de assunto não ajudou muito no desenvolvimento da conversa. Depois de um tempo, Carlisle anunciou que iria resolver a parte burocrática da matrícula com Jasper e também levá-lo para o alojamento, então aproveitou logo para se despedir de mim e do Edward, que aproveitamos pra ir para _Sweet November _encontrar com o Emmett e a Rosalie.

\- Isso foi tão estranho pra você quanto foi para mim? – Edward perguntou enquanto caminhávamos abraçados calmamente, não estávamos com muita pressa para chegar na cafeteria.

\- Muito estranho, nunca imaginei ser apresentada ao rei... Pelo príncipe – comentei arregalando os olhos para ele pra mostrar meu choque e ele jogou a cabeça para trás rindo.

A gargalhada do Edward era um dos meus sons favoritos, ele ficava tão leve quando ria, seu pescoço sempre ia para trás e enquanto andávamos para encontrar nossos amigos, os raios de sol bateram em seu cabelo e o momento que naturalmente já era um dos meus favoritos, ficou ainda mais incrível, _meu Deus como eu amo a risada desse homem, _ele beijou minha bochecha rompendo meu transe e dei uma leve corada por ter ficado encarando-o tanto tempo, depois disso seguimos em um silêncio confortável com Edward acariciando meu braço e eu mexendo em sua cintura, ao chegarmos na _Sweet November_ nos deparamos com o casal se beijando em nossa mesa e eu e Edward trocamos um olhar cúmplice antes de incomodarmos os dois.

\- Pode ir parando com a _putaria, _isso é lugar de família – gritei chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas e senti minhas bochechas queimarem.

\- Isabella, fala com a minha mão – Rosalie estendeu sua mão e voltou a beijar Emmett, fazendo-me torcer o nariz.

\- Ridículos – Edward e eu falamos em uníssemos enquanto nos acomodávamos na nossa cabine.

Depois de muito sacrifício conseguimos com que o casalzinho se separasse, foi preciso jogar alguns guardanapos na cara dos dois até que eles se irritassem o suficiente para começarem a nos xingar e se largarem. Não demorou muito para Srª Smith trazer nossos pedidos, como sempre pedíamos as mesmas coisas, chegou um momento que ela começou a trazer nossos pedidos direto, mas sempre trazia alguma coisa além para nós provarmos.

\- Não pude deixar de perceber os dois se beijando – srª Smith estava com um sorriso tão largo em suas bochechas que eu não consegui conter o meu próprio sorriso.

\- Ela finalmente cedeu ao meu charme – Emmett provocou e recebeu um tapa de uma Rosalie sorridente.

\- Foi falta de opção – Rosalie deu de ombros e todos caímos na risada com a cara do Emmett.

Depois de brincarmos mais um pouco e atualizarmos a srª Smith sobre a nossa vida, ela se despediu alegando que precisava ficar de olho na cozinha para não queimarem nada. Logo depois que ela saiu ficamos um tempo em silêncio comendo, porque não havia condições de eu gastar meu tempo conversando ao invés de comer as coisas maravilhosas que estavam na mesa, mas não demorou muito para o Emmett me dar um olhar suspeito e eu já me preparei para merda que ele provavelmente soltaria.

\- Conheceu o sogro hoje em Bellitta – Emmett comentou com a boca cheia de biscoitos caseiros.

\- Sogro? Eu não tenho sogro – a confusão estava estampada em meu rosto, mas eu sabia que ele estava aprontando alguma, então direcionei um olhar semicerrado pra ele.

\- Tem sim, o rei Carlisle – Emmett riu da própria piada e acabei pegando um dos muffins que estava na mesa e lançando em sua cara, não sei como eu ainda me surpreendia com ele. – Hm, chocolate – comentou depois de passar o dedo no rosto sujo e lamber.

\- Edward está espalhando que eu sou a namorada dele e não estou sabendo? – debochei enquanto Emmett limpava o rosto ainda com o sorriso brincalhão estampado nele.

\- Amor, você esqueceu que nós somos um casal? – Edward entrou na brincadeira e me puxou para seus braços.

\- Eita, é hoje que todo mundo sai da seca – Emmett deu um grito.

Nós quatro começamos a rir da idiotice do grandão com cérebro de criança, não tinha como ficar irritado com o Emmett, todos sabíamos que suas brincadeiras não eram maldosas, era apenas o jeito dele de tentar agradar todo mundo e eu o amava por isso. Meu celular anunciou que havia uma nova mensagem e enquanto eu o pegava para ver quem era, o de Edward apitou em seguida.

_De: Alice_

_Bella, cadê você? Já me instalei, papai já foi embora, estou perdida! HELP_

_De: Bella_

_Estou na Sweet November, é a cafeteria mais perto do campus, fica pouco depois da fonte, não tem erro. _

\- Quem era? – Rosalie questionou saboreando uma das paixões de sua vida, os muffins de morango com chocolate da srª Smith, sua bochecha estava cheia e a voz abafada pela comida.

\- Alice – dei de ombros – Ela está desesperada porque está sozinha, falei para ela nos encontrar - dei um sorriso animado e Rosalie virou o rosto para que Edward pudesse responder.

\- Jasper – Edward respondeu revirando os olhos para curiosidade de Rosalie – Ele está vindo para cá também, parece um bebê chorão sem família por perto – zombou e Emmett caiu na gargalhada com ele.

\- Ai meu Deus, o gato do seu irmão está vindo pra cá? – Rosalie gritou recebendo um olhar reprovador de Emmett.

\- Nossa, o Jasper é mesmo um gato, me apresenta ele – Emm afinou a voz – Eu e a Rosalie podemos dividi-lo – nessa hora ninguém mais conseguia segurar a risada.

\- Eu super apoio, dois homens maravilhosos só pra mim – Rosalie jogou os braços para cima, antes de cair na risada e abraçar Emmett depositando um beijo em sua bochecha.

Ver Rosalie e Emmett juntos ainda era um pouco novo para mim e aquele sentimento desconfortável de inveja queria se fazer presente, mas eu não o deixava aparecer, sabia que meus amigos mereciam toda a felicidade do mundo e vê-los em um relacionamento saudável me deixava muito feliz pelos dois e eu torcia que conseguisse ter um namoro tão lindo quanto o deles. Percebi que Edward me encarava e quando o olhei, ele me deu aquele sorriso torto que era capaz de melhorar o meu pior dia, então me inclinei deitando meu rosto em seu ombro e ele prontamente me abraçou, apertando-me contra si.

\- Bellita – ouvi a voz de sinos de Alice e logo me virei para vê-la correndo em direção a nossa cabine.

\- Alice – exclamei, me desvencilhando de Edward e a abraçando apertado.

Apresentei Alice à Rosalie e Emmett que adoraram minha irmã. Logo Rose e Alice entraram em uma conversa sobre moda e os últimos desfiles da estação, me deixando um pouco perdida, meu relacionamento com moda é bem simples: eu gosto de me arrumar, mas odeio perder meu tempo sabendo quais as próximas tendências da moda, para isso que eu tinha a Alice. Não demorou muito para uma cabeleira loira se aproximar de nós, logo percebi que era Jasper.

\- Alteza – Emmett, Rosalie, Alice e eu fizemos a referência

Apesar de eu já ter encontrado com ele, não sabia ainda como agir com Jasper e meus amigos pareceram pensar o mesmo, nós conhecíamos Edward bem o suficiente para sabermos que ele era contra toda a formalidade que o cercava, mas, Jasper era uma incógnita, apesar de sua simpatia mais cedo, ele poderia ser totalmente o oposto do irmão, o que me dava uma certa insegurança em pensar como encaixaríamos ele no nosso grupo.

\- Nada disso, me chamem apenas de Jasper e me tratem como meu irmão – era perceptível o rubor em sua face pelo fato de termos feito a referência e eu soltei um pequeno suspiro de alívio quando senti meus medos irem embora.

\- Então senta ai cara, o que você vai querer? – Emmett quebrou o clima tenso e eu dei uma piscadinha pro meu amigo que me retribuiu com um sorriso de covinha. – Se não quiser ganhar uns quilos durante a faculdade, aconselho ir pra academia – brincou.

\- Não seria mais fácil não vir comer doce? – Jasper questionou confuso.

\- E ficar sem essas maravilhas? – Rosalie se exaltou, mas seu tom era divertido.

\- Só comam e vocês vão entender – Edward entregou um muffin para Alice e outro para Jasper.

Nós quatro ficamos encarando os dois com expectativa e depois que os dois gemidos saíram da boca deles, nós sabíamos que eles tinham se rendido às delícias da Srª Smith. Não demorou muito para Jasper se enturmar com todos nós, ele era um cara divertido, mas era um pouco tímido então administrar todas as personalidades imensas dos meus amigos foi um pouco complicado pra ele, mas ele soube lidar com maestria. Alice com a sua personalidade exagerada, já parecia que conhecia o pessoal a vida inteira e eu senti meu coração aquecer por saber que nosso grupo de amizade só aumentava. Chamamos a Srª Smith e apresentamos os dois para ela que ficou apaixonada pela minha irmã e o príncipe, diferente de nós ela não se preocupou com as formalidades com o Jasper e logo o abraçou como fazia com a gente.

Aproveitamos a desculpa de que agora éramos seis para poder pedir mais algumas coisas para comermos e terminamos a nossa primeira noite juntos assim, com comida, piadas sem graça que só o Emmett sabe contar e eu não era capaz de mensurar minha felicidade em ter minha irmãzinha ali comigo, era bom saber que eu tinha um colo familiar, e ver o nosso grupo ficar um pouco maior me deixou otimista pelo novo ano, era hora de deixar as tristezas do meu primeiro ano de faculdade para trás e aproveitar o que pudesse acontecer nesse meu segundo ano.

_*A Sweet November na fic é tipo o Central Perk em FRIENDS_


	7. First Kiss

Pov Bella

Eu ainda me questiono porque me enfiei nessa faculdade, cada vez que o Sr Heck falava alguma coisa, parecia que minha mente ia para o lugar mais longe possível daquela sala de aula, juro que me esforçava para tentar prestar atenção em alguma coisa, mas estava praticamente impossível, _talvez eu deveria só esquecer da aula_, não ajudava o fato de eu usar notebook na aula, porque eu começava a abrir várias abas e antes que eu percebesse, já estava fazendo um teste aleatório do BuzzFeed.

Quando tentei retomar o foco, minha mente vagou para os problemas que estávamos enfrentando a algumas semanas, Alice ficou com uma _rommate _que ronca e deixa restos de comida pelo quarto resultando em muitas baratas pelo quarto, coisinhas nojentas que a Alice tem alergia, Jasper estava com um _rommate_ que odiava a monarquia e tudo relacionado a ela e tem alguns discursos de ódio, então estamos começando a temer pela integridade física dele e eu e Rosalie estávamos enfrentando problemas com a falta de espaço em nosso quarto, uma besteira perto dos outros dois, mas que irritava bastante. Desde o surgimento desses pequenos problemas, passávamos horas a fio na intenção de achar alguma solução para pelo menos um deles e _spoiler: _seis cabeças pensantes e ninguém achou uma solução.

\- Senhorita Swan? – a voz grossa do Sr. Heck me despertou dos meus devaneios e olhei pra ele com a maior cara de pau que consegui colocar.

\- Sim? – questionei levantando as sobrancelhas tentando parecer no mínimo confusa.

\- Poderia nos responder a pergunta? – seu tom prepotente me irritava e eu sabia que ele percebeu que eu não dei a mínima pra aula dele hoje, respirei fundo e procurei no quadro algo que pudesse me situar na aula ou no mínimo pra eu ter noção de qual foi a pergunta, mas ele encontrava-se perfeitamente branco e eu já me preparava pra ficar marcada até o final do semestre.

Sr. Heck era um homem alto, aparentava ter no máximo 50 anos, seu rosto sempre estava perfeitamente barbeado e seu cabelo impecavelmente penteado para trás. Quando estava ao seu lado me sentia com uma anã, mas ao mesmo tempo me subia uma raiva que eu seria capaz de lhe dar um belo chute nas canelas, ele sempre usava blusas xadrez que parecem ter uma década cada uma e sempre ostenta um sorriso irônico que me faz ter certeza que aquele chute na canela é totalmente válido, além dele nunca ser amigável com seus alunos, além de soltar comentários de superioridade sempre que podia como "você não é nada perto de mim". Antes que pudesse pensar em alguma desculpa plausível a voz de Edward preencheu o ambiente me permitindo respirar aliviada.

\- Sr. Heck, a resposta correta é complexo de Golgi – seu tom firme tirou a atenção daquele velho idiota de mim.

\- Parabéns Sr. Cullen e Srta Swan, na próxima, preste atenção na aula – seu tom me fazia querer levar o meu dedo médio, mas apenas respirei fundo e lhe lancei um sorriso irônico.

Nos minutos restantes da aula, anotei cada palavra, vírgula e ponto final que aquele homem falava, enquanto eu pensava na melhor maneira de dar aquele chute na canela dele sem que ele percebesse. No geral, eu sou uma pessoa muito pacífica e que realmente se dá muito bem com os professores, mas a prepotência e a soberba do Sr. Heck me irritavam, não há necessidade de humilhar nenhum aluno para tentar mostrar que é um ótimo professor.

\- Odeio aquele homem – comentei pela milésima vez enquanto Edward e eu seguíamos para nossos armários.

\- Tudo isso por causa de uma pergunta que não soube responder? – Edward mantinha um sorriso zombeteiro que me fazia querer arrebentar sua cara e ele soltou uma gargalhada quando o fuzilei com os olhos.

\- Ele me odeia Cullen – declarei, colocando meu livro e meu notebook de qualquer jeito no armário – Mas agora, tenho coisas mais importantes com que me preocupar. – respirei fundo como se estivesse me preparando pra guerra.

\- Como, por exemplo... – caminhávamos em direção ao estacionamento que estava lotado e eu rolava os olhos para cada menina que soltava um "Olááá Edward".

\- O problema dos quartos – ergui a sobrancelha como se fosse óbvio.

\- Estou preocupado com Jasper, não sabemos até o ódio pela monarquia pode levar aquele Chris - Edward se recostou no para-brisa da minha _Range Rover _e me puxou para seus braços. – Ainda mais depois que ele começou com alguns discursos mais agressivos. – Edward suspirou e eu conseguia sentir todo seu corpo tensionado no nosso abraço.

\- Precisamos resolver isso... e logo – suspirei pesado, encostado meu rosto em seu peito e passando pela lista de ideias inúteis que já tínhamos pensado.

\- Bom, tenho que ir, combinei com Emmett de ir ajudá-lo a comprar um presente para Rosalie – Edward beijou minha bochecha e me soltou

\- Se pensar em alguma coisa me manda uma mensagem – gritei enquanto ele corria em direção ao seu Volvo.

Ainda foi possível o escutar gritar uma confirmação, mas logo seu carro passou por mim com um Edward infantil me dando dedo do estacionamento em uma velocidade não permitida. Rolei meus olhos com um sorriso brincando em meus lábios, tinha noção do quão sortuda sou por ter conseguido amigos como eles após tudo que passei com Ângela e Jéssica, me tremi brevemente só de pensar nela e abri o meu carro, larguei minha bolsa de qualquer jeito no banco traseiro e logo peguei a rua que levava em direção aos dormitórios da faculdade.

Enquanto dirigia minha mente variava em minhas antigas e recentes amizades e ao mesmo tempo processava ideias para solucionar nossos problemas, mas nenhuma parecia boa suficiente, percebi que havia pegado a entrada errada, mas não era um problema, era apenas uma rua antes da que normalmente entraria e iria me levar para o mesmo lugar, até que passei perto de algumas casas, elas eram tipicamente britânicas, juntas, em tons mais escuros, algumas janelas brancas e por fora pareciam pequenas, mas por dentro eram maiores do que o imaginado ao ver a fachada e então vi uma placa que fez minha respiração parar por alguns segundos, em letras garrafais estava escrito: "Vende-se". Finalmente havia encontrado a solução dos nossos problemas.

Parei o carro e anotei todas as informações necessárias para entrar em contrato com o vendedor, meu coração palpitava como se eu tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona de tão extasiada que eu estava, essa era a grande chance de resolvermos o problema de todos nós. Eu tinha alguma noção de imóveis, uma vez que Charlie lidava muito com contratos de compra e venda no escritório e com uma contagem básica das janelas, imaginei que a casa daria para todos nós, caso faltasse quartos, eu e Alice poderíamos dividir. Enquanto voltava para o carro, digitei uma mensagem rápida para todos marcando de nos encontrarmos na _Sweet November _em uma hora. Quando sentei ao volante não consegui conter o grito de felicidade e balancei todo meu corpo de êxtase e torci para que finalmente resolvêssemos nossos problemas.

Na hora marcada, estavam os cinco sentados em nossa mesa habitual e os olhos demonstravam o quão curiosos estavam. Meu peito estava apertado com a expectativa, ao mesmo tempo que eu sabia que essa era a melhor solução e até a mais óbvia, o que me irritava por não termos pensado nisso antes, também ficava receosa dos outros não gostarem do que imaginei como solução.

\- Acho que encontrei a solução perfeita – anunciei com um sorriso relutante enquanto sentava ao lado de Edward

\- Que seria... – Alice não escondia sua curiosidade, quicando na cadeira e se inclinando na mesa.

\- Mudarmos para uma casa – era impossível conter a animação que me dominava e minha voz saiu levemente estrangulada.

De repente, todos ficaram calados, e comecei a me questionar, aquela não era a reação que eu estava esperando, o nervosismo aparecia intensamente no meu corpo e tentei decifrar a expressão de cada um. Minhas mãos estavam levemente suadas, meu coração estava apertado com medo deles renegarem minha ideia.

\- Sabe que não é má ideia? – Rosalie começou sorrindo para mim e finalmente consegui voltar a respirar – Eu topo.

\- Se minha loira _tá_ dentro, eu também _to_ – Emmett abriu um sorriso mostrando suas adoráveis covinhas e me dando um high-five.

E assim, um por um, foi aceitando minha proposta e senti o alívio me inundar e a excitação do início voltou com força total. Começamos a ver quanto cada um poderia contribuir e no fim conseguimos um valor que nos dava uma grande chance de conseguirmos a casa. Ligamos para o número que gravei no meu celular e marcamos uma visita no dia seguinte logo após a aula.

Dormir não foi fácil, fiquei rolando na cama até altas horas da manhã por conta da ansiedade para o dia seguinte. O dia amanheceu ensolarado e eu me sentia exausta pela noite mal dormida, mas a animação compensava e conseguia me fazer existir naquela manhã, Rosalie já havia saído, então logo fiz minha higiene matinal e corri em direção ao meu carro, deixando para tomar café no caminho.

Acabei chegando atrasada na aula do Sr Heck por conta da fila do drive thru que passei para comprar meu café da manhã e precisei arcar com as consequências e aguentar aquele idiota soltando indiretas durante toda aula, já estava prestes a arremessar meu notebook naquele cara insuportável quando terminou a aula dele e foi impossível conter o suspiro de alívio, aposto que ele ouviu, mas depois eu me preocuparia com isso.

\- Acho que você deveria disfarçar que não gosta da aula dele – Edward chegou por trás enquanto eu pegava o livro da próxima aula no meu armário, apenas dei uma olhada para ele e voltei a pegar minhas coisas;

\- Quero mais é que ele saiba o ódio que sinto por ele – empinei o nariz irritada e Edward começou a rir.

\- Olá Senhor Heck – Edward cumprimentou e senti meu corpo inteiro gelar e virei devagar para me deparar com o vazio.

\- Filho da puta – murmurei dando um tapa nos peitos do Edward que conseguiu gargalhar mais alto do que já estava.

O resto da segunda aula se arrastou, cada minuto que passava minha perna balançava mais e mais rápido, recebi alguns olhares tortos de pessoas incomodadas, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia me conter de tão ansiosa que estava, próximo ao final da aula comecei a olhar para o relógio a cada segundo, quando o professor encerrou a aula, quase pulei da cadeira.

\- Se acalma Bella – Edward ria da minha ansiedade enquanto caminhávamos até o estacionamento.

Havíamos combinado de ir em dois carros, uma vez que não caberíamos todos em um, como eu vim dirigindo usaríamos o meu e do Emmett, quando eu e Edward chegamos ao estacionamento já estavam todos encostado no carro do Emmett, entreguei o endereço a ele para caso nos perdêssemos no trânsito e logo estávamos os seis indo em direção aquele que poderia se tornar nosso lar.

A distância do campus até a casa era perfeita, evitaríamos problemas de tráficos no caminho pra aula e isso seria ótimo para mim que teria um motivo a menos para ser alvo do Sr. Heck. Ao chegarmos lá, uma mulher que aparentava ter seus 40 anos nos esperava, ela possuía longos cabelos negros, uma pele branca bem semelhante à minha e olhos azuis como o céu em um dia quente de verão, ela aparentava simpatia, tinha um sorriso carinhoso nos lábios que se alterou para uma expressão de susto ao ver Edward e Jasper se aproximando.

\- Altezas? – era nítido que ela tentava se manter calma, mas até eu estaria me tremendo inteira se os dois se aproximassem.

\- Só Edward – ele se pronunciou com um sorriso reconfortante.

\- Só Jasper – o irmão fez o mesmo com um aceno de cabeça.

\- Ah claro! Me chamo Meredith e irei mostrar a casa a vocês – sua face possuía um leve rubor e os dois apertaram a mão dela quando ela estendeu.

\- Emmett, Rosalie, Isabella e Alice – Emmett disse o nome de cada um, apontando para que a mulher pudesse saber quem era quem, enquanto apertávamos sua mão.

Começamos o nosso tour e a casa era simplesmente incrível, não havia necessidade de nenhuma reforma urgente, o que seria perfeito para resolver nosso problema urgente, ao total a casa possuía seis quartos – assim como queríamos – nem todos eram suítes, mas isso era facilmente manejado, a cozinha era espetacular, toda mobiliada em inox e acomodava tranquilamente nós seis, caso ficássemos lá ao mesmo tempo, a sala de estar incrível, no layout da casa, ela parecia estar separada por conta das pilastras que a isolava do resto da casa. O conceito do primeiro andar era todo aberto, então conseguíamos nos mover tranquilamente e fazia a casa parecer ainda maior do que já é. Além da parte interna, havia um quintal razoável e poderíamos aproveitar no verão.

\- E quanto a senhora gostaria por essa casa? – Edward foi direto, enquanto nós estávamos deslumbrados com a beleza da casa, fazendo com que todos nós voltássemos nossa atenção para proprietária

\- 600 mil libras* - respirei aliviada ao ouvir o valor, não era um valor baixo, mas estava dentro do nosso orçamento.

Somando o que cada um de nós poderia dar, havíamos conseguido 800 mil libras, parece um valor absurdo, mas Edward e Jasper deram quase 300 mil libras cada um e mesmo depois de muita discussão, não aceitaram diminuir o valor com a desculpa de que era um investimento, até o final das nossas graduações conseguiríamos valorizar a casa e eles recuperariam caso decidíssemos vender a propriedade.

\- Quando podemos nos mudar? – perguntei ansiosa, me aproximando de Edward que passou o braço na minha cintura dando uma leve apertada.

\- Na verdade, a casa encontra-se disponível, era da minha filha, mas ela mudou para os Estados Unidos e pediu para que eu tomasse conta da venda – a senhora encarava eu e Edward de uma maneira engraçada, quase como admirada e eu rezei mentalmente para ela não ser daqueles que vendem informações pra imprensa, fiz uma nota mental de colocarmos uma cláusula de confidencialidade no contrato.

\- Iremos conversar, só um minuto – Edward me puxou para perto dos outros e ficamos um pouco afastados – O que acham? O dinheiro nós temos – deu de ombros enquanto olhava todos nós

\- Estou apaixonada por essa casa, se não mudarmos para cá, juro que mato vocês cinco – Alice nos encarava de uma maneira assassina, arrancando risos de Jasper enquanto apontava friamente para nós

\- Eu gostei, é linda e tem tudo que precisamos nela – somente pelo tom de voz da Rosalie dava para perceber que ela estava encantada pelo ambiente.

\- É legal, gostei – Jasper sendo Jasper, o que fez Edward revirar os olhos

\- Pode comprar, temos dinheiro, a casa é legal, por que não nos mudamos ainda? – Emmett sorria mostrando suas lindas e fofas covinhas e começamos a rir.

Sem que eu soubesse, Edward e Jasper haviam entrado em contato com Charlie para redigir um contrato, deixando em branco apenas informações que conseguiríamos somente na visita, então fizeram o preenchimento destas e para minha surpresa, ou talvez não, havia uma cláusula de confidencialidade, ás vezes era fácil esquecer como os dois estão acostumados com essa vida pública e que é comum para eles tomarem as precauções necessárias.

Após tudo assinado por nós seis, Edward acompanhou Meredith até o cartório para resolver a parte burocrática enquanto nós começávamos a mudança. Nossos dormitórios eram pequenos, então não tínhamos muita coisa e caberia tudo no porta mala dos nossos carros e os móveis como cama e armário, pertenciam a faculdade, porém, quando fechamos contrato Meredith disse que não queria, então ficamos com toda a mobília da casa, ainda assim queríamos comprar coisas que fossem mais nossa cara, mas por ora iria funcionar.

Depois foi preciso que nós seis fossemos até a secretária da faculdade para avisar que estávamos nos mudando do campus para que qualquer correspondência que não pudesse ser enviada por email chegasse até nós, além de termos que devolver as chaves dos dormitórios e passarmos pela vistoria necessária de devolução, quando chegamos na casa, largamos todas as caixas pela sala e sentamos os seis no sofá preto.

\- Precisamos escolher o quarto – Alice começou a quicar em nossa frente

\- E como faremos isso sem ter briga? – Edward perguntou enquanto me abraçava – Temos que lembrar que nem todos possuem banheiros – comentou como se soubesse que isso daria briga.

\- Vamos enumerar os quartos e colocar em um pote seis papéis com os números e cada um tira um – Alice explicou sentando na mesa de centro.

Fizemos tudo que Alice disse, cada um tirou um número e começamos a organizar nossos quartos. O meu quarto era grande assim como o resto dos cômodos da casa, suas paredes eram brancas, havia uma cama de casal no centro da parede principal, havia duas portas dentro dele, uma levava ao banheiro, eu tive essa sorte de conseguir uma suíte, e a outra ao closet. Montei o único móvel que eu havia trazido que era a minha penteadeira e comecei a pendurar meus quadros. Estava colocando o último quadro quando senti duas mãos em minha cintura que me puxaram, fazendo com que eu perdesse o equilíbrio, soltei um grito e esperei o impacto no chão, mas havia caído em cima de algo macio.

\- Ai – ouvi o gemido de Edward e me sentei assustada.

\- Ai meu Deus! Edward você está bem? – passei a mão em seu rosto preocupada

\- Estou sim – sua voz estava difícil mas seus olhos esmeraldas me encararam

Não sei dizer muito bem o que aconteceu, mas comecei a sentir como se tivesse um imã me puxando de encontro a Edward e o mesmo parecia acontecer com ele, fomos nos aproximando cada vez mais, até que senti sua mão na minha nuca me puxando de encontro a sua boca. Todos os sinais vermelhos acenderam no meu cérebro, ele é meu melhor amigo, nós vamos arruinar tudo, acabamos de nos mudar, isso vai dar uma merda tão grande... Mas quando seus lábios tocaram os meus, foi como se tudo esvaziasse, eles eram macios e se encaixavam perfeitamente aos meus, agarrei-me em seus cabelos e acabei subindo em seu colo, nossos lábios se moviam em um ritmo perfeito, mas o ar começou a se fazer escasso e o medo de parar me consumia, talvez tivéssemos cometido o maior erro dessa amizade, quando rompemos o beijo não tive coragem de abrir os olhos.

\- Esperei tanto tempo por isso – Edward sussurrou com a testa colada na minha e finalmente tive coragem de olhá-lo.

\- Acho que eu também – respondi em transe sem saber muito bem o que dizer.

Quando disse isso, Edward abriu os olhos e me deu o sorriso mais lindo de todos, me abraçando fortemente, enquanto puxava meu rosto de encontro ao seu, reiniciando nosso beijo, meu corpo ainda formigava como no primeiro, o medo de isso dar muito errado ainda rondava na minha mente, mas estranhamente, naquele momento, finalmente senti o vazio costumeiro no meu peito se esvair, eu finalmente me senti completa.

_*A libra esterlina é a moeda que circula no Reino Unido_


	8. Happy Birthday Rose

Pov Bella

Nos primeiros dias após o fatídico beijo entre eu e Edward, ainda fiquei receosa ou melhor, fiquei apavorada, cada vez que ele se aproximava já esperava que ele iria dizer que não poderíamos continuar a sendo amigos depois daquele erro, eu tinha noção do quanto gostava dele e não era só um "gostar", eu realmente **gostava** dele, não era igual o sentimento que tinha por Jasper e Emmett. Então eu decidi que iria esperar para ver onde isso iria nos levar, talvez eu me arrependesse em algum momento, talvez estava jogando nossa amizade fora, mas eu pelo menos poderia dizer que tentei.

\- O que minha idiota tanto pensa? – Edward me abraçou por trás depositando um beijo em meu pescoço enquanto eu admirava o crepúsculo no nosso quintal.

\- Em nós – admiti despreocupada, não era porque agora trocávamos alguns beijos que iria deixar de ser verdadeira com ele como sempre fui.

\- E isso é bom? - sua voz rouca próxima ao meu ouvido me fazia arrepiar e eu conseguia perder uma leve hesitação no seu tom.

\- Talvez – me virei e encontrei seus lábios não querendo ter aquela conversa naquele momento, só queria aproveitar seja lá o que fosse aquilo.

O beijo era calmo, apenas para aproveitarmos o toque um do outro, era ritmado, havia uma cumplicidade que compartilhávamos naqueles beijos que eu não saberia descrever para ninguém, talvez eu nunca tenha isso com alguém que não seja ele, talvez seja nossa amizade, talvez seja... Edward. Ele colocou a mão na minha cintura me puxando para si como se fosse possível nos aproximar mais, enfiei minha mão direita em seus cabelos dourados enquanto a esquerda repousava em seu pescoço fazendo movimentos suaves na sua nuca. O ar começou a se fazer escasso, então nos separamos com curtos selinhos e encostei a testa em seu peito.

\- Como aguentei tanto tempo sem teus lábios? – Edward murmurou com nossas testas encostadas e eu me obriguei a não absorver aquelas palavras, ainda era cedo demais.

\- Deixem de ser tão melosos – Jasper resmungou com uma careta encostado no portal.

\- O que você quer? – encarei-o irritada por ter interrompido o momento fofo de Edward, não é porque não quero internalizar, que eu não posso aproveitar.

\- Nossa, que grosseria cunhadinha – Jasper debochou, ele era extremamente idiota e sabia irritar as pessoas.

\- Mas é escroto viu – Emmett apareceu dando um tapa no pescoço dele fazendo-me rir com o susto que ele tomou.

\- _Filho da puta, _isso dói – Jasper esfregava o pescoço enquanto ríamos dele

\- Ótimo, estão todos aqui – Alice chegou saltitante no quintal e todos os olhos se viraram para ela, _lá vinha uma nova invenção da minha irmã._

\- Está faltando a Rose – a lembrei recostada no tronco de Edward que me abraçava por trás.

\- Exatamente! Ela não pode ouvir – minha irmã sorria animada e eu podia ver o diabinho no ombro dela esfregando as mãos. – O aniversário dela está chegando e nós, como melhores amigos dela, iremos fazer uma festa surpresa – declarou e ficou nos encarando esperando nossas reações.

Não havia o que reagi, nós sabíamos que uma vez que Alice decidia e colocava uma coisa na sua cabeça, não havia o que discutir, se ela disse que a festa iria acontecer e que iríamos ter que ajudar, então, a única coisa que poderíamos fazer era aceitar os fatos e começarmos a planejar alguns detalhes. Na verdade, Alice só ditava o que ela já tinha programado e nós acenamos como os belos idiotas que somos.

\- Estou com fome – Emmett largou o notebook na mesa de centro

\- Confesso que eu também! – suspirei deitando no chão e me espreguiçando.

Apesar de todos estarem resmungando de fome, nenhum de nós estava disposto a cozinhar alguma coisa, afinal, fazer comida para tantas pessoas não era algo tão simples, então Emmett ligou em um restaurante de comida chinesa e concordamos que iríamos comer dentro da embalagem para não termos que lavar nada por pura preguiça. Enquanto a comida não chegava, sentei no sofá para assistir uma série que passava na TV, era alguma sitcom aleatória e deixei prender minha atenção, mesmo não sendo alguma que eu acompanhava, Edward deitou em meu colo e fiquei acariciando seu cabelo.

\- Isso está tão bom – ronronou igual um gatinho manhoso e eu soltei uma risada baixinha.

\- É tanto açúcar que me dá vontade de vomitar – Alice simulou um vomito e recebeu uma almofada minha na cabeça

Desde que Alice e Jasper descobriram que Edward e eu estávamos juntos, eles vem nos irritando sempre que possível, eram sempre pequenas provocações ou ficavam nos imitando, apesar de ser uma coisa normal de irmãos mais novos, eu ficava com receio deles estarem achando ruim o fato de que eu e Edward tínhamos alguma coisa, talvez tinham o mesmo medo que eu: se isso terminar, vai ser ruim para todos nós.

A campainha tocou limpando meus pensamentos e suspirei pesado recebendo um olhar preocupado de Edward, mas apenas acenei com a cabeça, não precisava que ele soubesse dos meus medos nesse momento. Antes que eu pudesse sair do transe, consegui perceber o vulto do Emmett correndo em direção a porta e não consegui conter o riso ao ver o desespero dele, fazendo-me esquecer completamente dos meus pensamentos nebulosos. Depois de pagar, ele começou a gritar o pedido e entregar para o seu respectivo dono, apesar de termos uma ótima sala de jantar, gostávamos de comer na mesa de centro sentados no chão.

\- Quando a Rosalie volta? – Alice perguntou enquanto brigava com os hashis e fazia cara feia pra embalagem em sua mão.

\- Sábado, no dia da festa – Emmett estava com a boca cheia o que fez sua voz sair engraçada

\- Que nojo Emmett – Jasper fez uma careta enojado.

\- Cala a boca Jasper, você comia comida do chão – Edward jogou uma almofada no irmão que o lançou um olhar mortal, fazendo Emmett explodir em uma gargalhada.

\- O Jasper era o aspirador do palácio, não precisava nem limpar – Emmett rolava no chão enquanto tentava respirar e Jasper parecia querer um buraco para se esconder.

Nosso jantar se passou por meio a provocações e depois fomos continuar com os preparativos para o aniversário de Rose, precisávamos adiantar o máximo possível, a festa já seria no sábado e precisávamos de tudo pronto até a hora que ela chegasse de viagem. Queria que a festa fosse perfeita, depois de tudo que ela fez para me tirar daquela situação merda em que eu estava, a Rosalie merecia toda comemoração possível, ela já era minha segunda irmã e eu desejava toda felicidade possível para ela.

O cansaço começou a dominar enquanto Alice listava mais alguma coisa que eu já não entendia mais, aproveitei a pausa dela para respirar para me despedir e corri para o quarto antes que tivesse alguma chance de ela protestar. Tomei um longo banho quente, a água descendo pelo meu corpo parecia lavar todo o meu cansaço, mas ao mesmo tempo, era um ótimo momento para os meus medos voltarem. Eu sabia dos meus sentimentos por Edward e tinha expectativa de ser correspondida, mas e se isso tudo desse errado? Eu não sabia como viver sem os nossos amigos em nossa vida e eu não tinha a inocente ilusão que caso houvesse uma separação tudo continuaria igual.

Encostei a cabeça no azulejo, sentindo a temperatura contrastar com a água que caía e suspirei pesado enquanto minha mente estava a mil, eu não podia me permitir colocar em voz alta meus receios, não queria que Edward achasse que eu esperava o nosso fim, finalmente desisti de continuar naquele ciclo de pensamentos ansiosos e desliguei a água e coloquei um pijama comprido, já que o clima estava frio. Deitei embaixo do grande cobertor e deixei meu corpo relaxar, impedindo qualquer pensamento que parecia se aproximar de ter continuidade, quando estava quase me entregando a consciência ouvi o ranger da minha porta.

\- Amor? – a voz de Edward preencheu o ambiente e semicerrei os olhos para tentar enxerga-lo na escuridão

\- Edward? O que você ta fazendo aqui? – me sentei na cama e liguei meu abajur após desistir de tentar vê-lo

\- Vim dormir com você – mesmo com a pouca luz consegui ver um sorriso travesso em seu rosto e balancei a cabeça com um sorriso no rosto

Dei-lhe espaço e ele abraçou minha cintura colocando o rosto no vão do meu pescoço, naquele momento me prometi que não pensaria mais em um possível término, eu precisava viver o momento e aproveitar esse homem carinhoso em meus braços, caso o futuro não seja tão brilhante para nós, a gente dá um jeito, mas somente quando _e se _esse momento chegar.

-x-

\- Isabella Marie Swan cadê as flores? – Alice gritou pela milionésima vez naquele dia, ela estava desesperada enquanto organizávamos o salão onde seria o aniversário de Rosalie

\- Estão chegando Alice, se acalme, ainda faltam cinco horas até Rosalie chegar – no fundo a minha vontade era de manda-la a merda, mas era impossível não rir da sua expressão de nervosismo.

Era impossível não rir da expressão de Alice, seus olhos esbugalhados de estresse, suas bochechas vermelhas de preocupação e suas sobrancelhas franzidas pelo estresse, junto com o maxilar travado de ansiedade, antes que ela viesse me matar por estar rindo dela, Emmett e Jasper chegaram com as caixas de bebidas e ela precisou guia-los para guardar tudo.

Fiquei arrumando a decoração, não seria nada imenso, mas ao mesmo tempo estávamos todos dedicados a fazer a melhor festa possível, Alice havia escolhido preto e branco como o tema, havia vasos negros com flores claras espalhadas pelo salão, o bolo encomendado era um de dois andares com cores contrastantes, enquanto tecidos das duas cores estavam presos ao teto criando uma ilusão... interessante. Estava imersa em organizar os doces na mesa, quando duas mãos cobriram meu rosto e logo reconheci o perfume de Edward, sentindo-o me dominar, era impossível conter o sorriso enquanto o frenesi exalado por esse homem me dominava.

\- Me tire daqui – implorei sussurrando depois que ele havia retirado às mãos do meu rosto.

\- Alice está tão difícil assim? – colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha, Edward havia passado o dia fora em uma reunião com Carlisle, então não tinha consciência da loucura em que estávamos vivendo.

\- Muito, até o final da noite, todos nós teremos enlouquecido- escondi meu rosto em seu peito e o senti rir

\- Pense que vai valer a pena quando vê o sorriso de Rosalie ao chegar aqui – lembrou-me sabendo o quanto significa pra mim ver a Rose feliz

\- Tem razão – suspirei pesado e voltamos aos preparativos da festa.

Já era quase 21h00min quando Emmett saiu para buscar Rosalie no aeroporto. A família dela morava em New Jersey nos Estados Unidos e havia duas semanas que ela estava lá. O salão estava cheio de colegas da faculdade, até mesmo pessoas que eu não tinha interesse nenhum em estar aqui, mas Alice queria uma festa épica para Rosalie e ambas possuíam uma popularidade invejável por muitos, fazia sentido todas aquelas pessoas ali. Todos os convidados estavam de preto, como Alice havia exigido, as luzes criavam um clima intimista e o salão estava impecavelmente decorado, precisava dar os parabéns para Alice mais tarde.

\- Ela está chegando – Alice gritou e todos se prepararam para surpreender Rose

A antecipação crescia dentro de mim e senti Edward rir baixo ao meu lado, provavelmente porque minha ansiedade era visível, uma vez que eu praticamente pulava em meu lugar, aquele era o momento que todos nos preparamos durante a semana e escutei Alice gritar para todos calarem a boca e logo a luz foi apagada e então, a porta finalmente abriu.

\- Surpresa – todos gritaram em conjunto quando Rosalie adentrou o salão.

A expressão em seu rosto foi incrivelmente hilária e agradeci a Alice por ter obrigado Jasper a gravar quando minha amiga adentrasse o salão. Rosalie parecia estar em um pequeno estado de choque, sua boca formava um O perfeito, enquanto as mãos voaram automaticamente para o seu rosto, ela olhava para todos nós de maneira que seus olhos não paravam quietos, após olhar todos nós, foi possível perceber que ela olhava ao redor do salão tentando assimilar tudo e por fim uma risada nervosa saiu de seus lábios.

\- Não acredito que fizeram isso por mim – Rosalie disse com lágrimas nos olhos ao sentar na mesa onde estávamos os cinco, após cumprimentar as pessoas das festas.

\- Você merece – Alice sorriu abraçando-a

\- Isso e muito mais – declarei juntando-me ao abraço e Rosalie nos apertou em seus braços

\- Achei isso desnecessário, um cupcake era suficiente – Jasper tinha um sorriso debochado no rosto – Feliz aniversário loira de farmácia – gargalhou da própria piada e senti meus olhos rolarem.

\- Também te amo Jazz – Rose o abraçou e beijou sua bochecha, fazendo-o enrugar o rosto.

A noite se seguiu animada, Rosalie aproveitava a festa como ninguém, ela dançava balançando seu corpo e vários olhares estavam direcionados à ela, de vez em quando Emmett aparecia quando alguém tentava encostar nela, mas no geral, ele parecia se sentir orgulhoso vendo todos admirarem sua mulher, segundo ele, sua masculinidade era forte o suficiente para não se importar com as pessoas admirando-a.

\- Cadê o Jasper? – Edward questionou olhando ao redor, já um pouco alterado.

\- Ele saiu daqui tem um tempo – respondi procurando-o com olhar.

\- Puta que pariu – Emmett declarou pausadamente e apontou para um canto.

Após algum esforço para enxergar, consegui perceber que Jasper estava ficando com uma menina aleatória no canto da festa, o que fez Emmett e Edward começarem a gritar "Jasper finalmente saiu da seca", atraindo atenção de alguns, inclusive do próprio que olhou feio para nós mandando um dedo do meio em nossa direção e se afastando com a mulher.

\- Nós também te amamos – Emmett gritou e eu não conseguia conter a risada.

\- Poxa Jasperzinho, não faz isso com a gente – Edward gritou também.

Alice parecia que iria surtar tentando dar ordens para garantir que a festava continuasse perfeita, até que Edward a fez sentar e aproveitar a festa com a gente, tudo correu melhor do que imaginávamos e já era 06hrs da manhã quando só estávamos nós largados nas cadeiras do salão, minhas pernas estavam sobre as do Edward, que massageava meu pé. Uma muito bêbada Rosalie estava encostada em outro muito bêbado Emmett, Alice parecia que iria desmaiar de cansaço a qualquer momento e Jasper já havia desistido da vida deitado no chão, não importava como estávamos naquele momento, mas eu conseguia sentir meu coração cheio vendo aquelas pessoas juntas e _era isso que realmente importava._


End file.
